Prince of Dol Guldur
by Del Rion
Summary: Mirkwood Elves live constantly under an influence of a shadow, and it isn't too hard to cross the line to the side of darkness... Legolas learns this as he meets a stranger in the woods, who desires to show him a new way to see the world. Part of "The Journey" -series.
1. Story Info, OC's

**Story Info**

**Title:** Prince of Dol Guldur

**Author: ** Del Rion

**Fandom: ** The Lord of the Rings

**Era: ** Third Age of the Sun

**Genre: ** Action/Adventure, AU

**Rating: ** M / FRM

**Characters:** Legolas, Thrandui (, OCs)

**Summary: ** Mirkwood Elves live constantly under an influence of a shadow, and it isn't too hard to cross the line to the side of darkness... Legolas learns this as he meets a stranger in the woods, who desires to show him a new way to see the world.  
Part of the history of "The Last Journey". Complete.

**Warnings: ** Death, evil, darkness, violence, etc.

**Beta:** Kitt of Lindon

**Disclaimer: ** This story is based on J.R.R. Tolkien's stories about Middle-earth (mostly on the Lord of the Rings). The characters are not mine - except for those whom I have created. The story is alternative universe, but written to honour Tolkien's creations.

_Have a good time and enjoy the ride (at least I hope you do!)_

**Feedback: ** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.

**Author's Notes: ** English is not my mother tongue, so it isn't perfect. Please inform me of spelling and grammar errors, so I can correct them!

"Theme": Lullacry: Heart of Darkness (from the album 'Crucify My Heart')

**

* * *

About _Price of Dol Guldur_: ** A dark story about the event's long before The Last Journey – but which connect into the later events strongly. This is a kind of story I love most: full of darkness, anguish and loyalty. Hopefully this ends up satisfying my own factors, at least! ;)

Takes place some years after "Hîthsir", but that doesn't matter as the stories do not really connect to each other. What else could I say… You may wish to read "Influence" before this, but it is not entirely necessary (as it is not necessary to wait this story to end before moving to "The Last Journey"). After all, "The Last Journey" is a main story of the series, and the others are like extended sections for it.

Have fun! (or less fun, I hope #sinister look#)

* * *

**Chapters and their status: ** Here below you see the writing process of the story's chapters. If there is no text after the chapter's name, then it is finished and checked (until someone of my dear readers points me out some mistake, or I will do some updating…) so, check this page, because here I will mark the dates of the updates…

**01 Strange Feeling**  
**02 Unanswered Questions**  
**03 Dreams and Speech**  
**04 Unexpected Battle**  
**05 Meeting With Stranger**  
**06 Walking With an Enemy**  
**07 Hidden Thoughts**  
**08 Knowledge**  
**09 Hidden Fears**  
**10 Decision of Heart**  
**11 Fear Arises **  
**12 New Ways of Learning**  
**13 Valiant Searching**  
**14 Plans on Both Sides**  
**15 Test**  
**16 True Nightmares**  
**17 Finding Tracks**  
**18 Shadows Fall**  
**19 Betrayal**  
**20 Joining Battles**  
**21 Defeat**

* * *

**OC's Introductions: **

_**The Three Cousins of Hithsîr ** _  
Dínnor's father and Thalión's and Asthaldo's mothers were from the same family. Those three young Elves lived in the highlands of Taur-en-Faroth during the years of their youth. In the place called Hithsîr (Mistriver) that ran in the Taur-en-Faroth, south from Nargothrond, was fought a battle long before the destruction of Beleriand and the northern lands. Of that battle only few Elven stories tell, because it wasn't a great one, but the ones who fought in it (The Three Cousins) were named by it for years to come. Nearly hundred of Orcs that were heading to Nargothrond were waylaid there by those three and were slew during that night by them alone. The Cousins were barely adults, but they fought none the less, and the enemy was destroyed before they reached their destination. This battle is known among all the Elves, and the Three who fought in it have gained a great name in the years after, even if this first battle wasn't even near the greatest of all those they later fought.  
They were among those few Sindarin Elves who came to the Greenwood the Great with Oropher on the Second Age. They also fought with Oropher on Dagorlad, and were among those few who were led back home by Thranduil, who was made King after his return, for Oropher never returned.  
_(See my story _**Hithsîr**_)_

**Dínnor**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the First Age  
Cousin of Thalión and Asthaldo: oldest of the three Cousins of Hithsîr. Golden long hair that is all braided to small braids. Dun eyes. Good archer and excellent swordsman. Excellent tracker. Also a patient observer, when needed, though quite rush at times.

**Thalión**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the First Age  
Cousin of Dínnor and Asthaldo, one of the famous Cousins of Hithsîr. Long, silver hair, which upper layer is braided to small braids, blue bands braided among the hair. Powder blue eyes. Excellent archer and good with sword and knives. Strong contact to nature, and can approach his destination without waking any suspicions of his presence. Even more patient observer than Dínnor.

**Asthaldo**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the First Age  
Cousin of Dínnor and Thalión: youngest of the three Cousins of Hithsîr. Pale golden hair long from the back, short front hair reaches just behind ears. Fallow eyes. Good swordsman and archer. Skilled in swift, close battles with knives or swords. Also a good scout, for he is able to silence any enemy quickly and without a sound.

**Rafél**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born during the Age of the Stars  
One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great, and fought in the Battle of Dagorlad. Legolas' bodyguard. Also a captain and a remarkable soldier in Woodland Realm's forces, though mostly his time is occupied with his duties to protect Legolas. Unlike (usually) to Sindar Elves, he has deep brown eyes. Long, very light, nearly white, brownish hair.

**Thrénandu **  
_Race:_ Silvan Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born on the Second Age  
Captain in Woodland Realm's forces. Has been Legolas' tutor since the Prince started to practice as a Novice. Long golden hair and light blue eyes. Uses both bow and sword with years of experience.

**Shannai**  
_Race:_ Silvan Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the Third Age  
Long bronze hair, light green eyes. Prefers to fight with a sword or knives, not very good archer by Elven standards. Few centuries older that Legolas, and has befriended the Prince since his childhood. Possesses a very unusual nature for an Elf: loves to befriend other races and is interested about them and their culture. Remembers the heard stories well and likes to tell them anew. Excellent sense of humour.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Feeling

**Author's Note:** Again, all spoken words are Sindarin, or else they are marked. No point to make the Elves speak Westron among each other (unless they are certain Cousins) smirk

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Strange Feeling

**

* * *

**

Third Age of the Sun,  
**Mirkwood**

The clash of weapons and cries of the warriors faded to the back. The bitter, southern wind seemed to freeze Rafél to the core, emptying him of all warmth he ever had. But it was not the wind that tried to stop his heart from beating. It was the darkness closing around his _fëa_, ripping his soul apart. His own fear.

He had never been this afraid in his life.

"Don't give up, Legolas," the voice not his own asked, his trembling hands holding the limp body closer. Distant blue eyes gazed up at him, asking forgiveness. A shiver ran through the other's body, increasing the terror in Rafél's mind. "Fight," he hissed, his fingers trying to keep their hold on the bloody garment.

Blood.

It was everywhere, staining his hands and the ground around them, its warmth being the only thing to drive away the cold that tried to take a grip of his mind. It was a blood he had sworn to protect. Blood of the one he had looked after for years. Blood of a youth dying in his arms.

"Legolas, I beg you… Do not give up." His voice trailed of, his eyes trying in vain to encourage the other Elf to go on. The blue eyes fell shut, his breathing slowing down. The uneven beat of his heart grew weaker, the flow of his blood slowing down. Rafél bowed his head in despair, his lips repeating a silent prayer like a mantra, begging the Valar to save his dying Prince. "How did I not see this coming? Why didn't I do anything? Why couldn't I die instead of him?" he whispered, his mind falling back to the events of past. For there was no future…

**

* * *

**

Six days before

Legolas halted among the branches, his steady gaze sweeping over the ground far below. There was nothing out of ordinary, but the familiar feeling in the back of his mind told otherwise. Something dark was present. _But it seems that no-one else is sensing anything_, he mused, watching as the rest of the novice-patrol passed him. He looked back down again, frowning. He was so certain that he had felt something…

"Legolas, are you coming?" another voice called, Shannai stepping onto a branch next to Legolas'. "Thrénandu is coming back soon if you do not hurry up," he added as an afterthought, smoothing his bronze hair. "Oh, too late," he muttered, throwing Legolas an unhappy glance.

Indeed, Thrénandu was returning along their trail, his keen eyes spotting the novices immediately. He reached the couple, giving them a questioning look. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his light blue eyes shifting to Legolas.

"Nothing," Legolas answered rather absently, trying to fight off the growing sense that something dark was watching him. The feeling in the back of his mind was persistent, not giving up as he tried to fight it back: it pulled away and dashed past him as he tried to reach it. "I just stopped to check the path below…" he mumbled, gazing up to his tutor.

Thrénandu nodded slowly, his mind easily reading through the lines that something was out of place. "Very well. Now, as there is nothing wrong, would you join to the rest of us? Rafél would have my head if we are late again," he smiled at Legolas, then headed back towards the other novices.

"Has Rafél ever truly threatened him, I wonder?" Shannai mused as they walked after the others. "I mean, Thrénandu is a captain and everything, even if he works as a novice-trainer at the moment. But then again, Rafél is a lot older than Thrénandu, isn't he? And I would say that Rafél is a way more dangerous than Thrénandu, sometimes." He halted his account, turning to Legolas. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked, annoyed. "You look very out of everything, which is a bad thing: you have to be constantly aware of everything when you are on a patrol, you know."

"I know," Legolas said slowly, trying to put his mind into focus. "My apologies, what were you asking?"

With a sigh, Shannai returned back to his earlier topic. "I just wondered if Thrénandu is truly afraid of Rafél hurting him."

"Of course not, in a normal case," Legolas snorted. "Thrénandu respects Rafél greatly, but they have also fought together for a long time. Though it might be possible that in some very unlikely occasion, Rafél might hurt him. But I do not believe that we would see such a thing happen."

"Even if something would happen to you during Thrénandu's classes, when Rafél is not around? Like today?" Shannai insisted.

"Well, Rafél would be angry, of course," Legolas said haltingly. "And he would come with us to the classes after that," he finished.

"Why did he not come today?" Shannai asked. "This was a patrol, after all."

"Maybe he didn't see it necessary," Legolas answered, irritation in his voice. The dark feeling hadn't yet completely passed, and he was not in a mood to listen Shannai's never-ending babbling. Speeding up, Legolas climbed to a higher level of branches, forcing Shannai to silence himself in order to follow.

Below, in the shadows of the tall trees, a shape moved in a swirling darkness. "It is time," it hissed maliciously, and then disappeared, leaving a deathly silence in its wake.

_to be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions**

Legolas sat alone in the armoury, slowly cleaning his weapons. He had no desire to join with his family for the supper – or actually only to his father as his brothers were away with their own patrols – and so he had decided to take care of his weapons in the meanwhile. The other novices were long gone, even Shannai who would have normally stayed behind with Legolas: it seemed that the other youth understood Legolas' desire to be alone, and hadn't pressed on with his company.

The door opened softly, a tall figure stepping inside. Legolas raised his head, giving an inward sigh as he recognised Thrénandu. "Rafél was looking for you," the trainer began, eyeing at Legolas' work. "I am sure those are quite clean for the day."

"Why not to do the job properly when you start one?" Legolas muttered, his eyes fully upon his task.

"Today in the forest…" Thrénandu continued, sensing the other's reluctance, "you were acting unusually. Is there something you would wish to tell me about?"

Legolas gave the other a long silence, not bothering to answer. Thrénandu and he were quite close, yes, having patrolled together numerous times, but this was a thing Legolas kept fully with himself. "Nay, there is nothing," he finally said, deciding that the other was not going to leave him alone before getting an answer of some sort.

Thrénandu let out a weary sigh, tilting his head. "There is, but you do not tell me," he said, knowing well enough how the mind of the young Prince worked. "Fine, I cannot force you," he finally relented, taking his leave. There was no point to start an argument with the young Elf: he would lose it soon enough.

As Thrénandu walked the path from the armoury, he soon ran into Rafél. "Ah, good that I found you," he smiled grimly, making the white-haired Elf raise an eyebrow. "I found your Prince," the captain explained, motioning at the small building behind him. "Just a few words with you before you go," he said hurriedly as Rafél started forward.

"Is ought wrong?" Rafél asked, sensing that something was out of place.

"There is something wrong with Legolas," Thrénandu began carefully, not wishing to get the older one alarmed. "He seemed quite distant at some part of our patrol. When he halted on the road, he told me he had stopped to inspect the road. But there was also something he left unsaid – both on the road and back here as I questioned him about it few minutes ago. It might be nothing, but the way he is hiding it… it deems bad."

Rafél nodded, his brown eyes narrowing. "I will ask him about it. Thank you," he nodded, stepping past the other Elf.

Thrénandu looked after him, his brow furrowing with worry. "Valar willing that he speaks to you," he muttered, shaking his head. Then he also turned, heading back home for the night. Tomorrow he would see what his revelation had caused.

Back in the armoury, Rafél opened the door silently, sliding in like a ghost. Legolas did not raise his head from an arrow he was inspecting, but Rafél knew the other had marked his arrival. "We will be late for the supper soon," he stated gently, sitting on a table next to Legolas. "Your father is waiting for you."

"I am not hungry," Legolas stated.

Rafél sighed, shaking his head. "How long are we going to play this game? I know perfectly why you are hiding in here, so why don't you give me a truth instead of hollow lies."

"Why should I tell you something you already know?" Legolas answered, his eyes meeting Rafél's.

Rafél opened his mouth to reply, but hold back his words, smile appearing to his face. _He played my words perfectly against me. I must remember to congratulate the Cousins – after I have given them a little rebuke about teaching my protege such things, especially as they are used against me._ "But there is _something_ I do not know, isn't there?"

"Even if there is, you don't have to know that."

"Ah, but there is the point where you are mistaken: I must know because it is affecting to your training. Or do you require me to follow your every step from this on?" Rafél asked, hint of anger in his voice.

Legolas looked up at his guardian, seeing the truth in the other's words. "I will focus better next time, I promise."

"It isn't enough that you promise if you cannot keep it," Rafél stated gently, folding his hands over his chest. "But it doesn't matter because I will most likely follow you to your further patrols."

Legolas looked surprised, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Is it my father's order?" he asked bluntly.

"Nay, but he would agree with my decision," Rafél laughed. "Orcs are getting closer again, and we have spotted new colonies of spiders."

"So my brothers' efforts are in vain," Legolas muttered.

"Not in vain, but there is little we can do when the enemy is as many and daring as it is now," the older Sinda said softly, resting one hand upon Legolas' shoulder. "We are living in dark times," he sighed, his eyes full of compassion as he gazed at Legolas. "But come, your father is truly wishing to see you. Even if you are not hungry, you may still do your duty as a son and make him forget all his worries for a moment."

Legolas nodded, taking his weapons as he rose up. Rafél led him out, making sure that the youth did not see the dark look passing his features. _What is it that you are not telling me, Legolas? It may not be anything, but at these days we must be on our guard…_

_to be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams and Speech

"¤…¤" Westron

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Dreams and Speech

_It was dark everywhere: so dark you could actually feel it touching your skin, caressing you with your every movement. There was no light, only a world of shadows and even darker shadows. Dark blacker than the darkness itself loomed in the distance, hiding the surrounding world from view._

_Legolas blinked, taking a tentative step forward. He had no idea where he was, the dark hiding everything. As he took another step the lesser darkness seemed to move with him, showing a path before him. His feet stepped onto the trail without further command, giving him no choice but to follow the only road visible. The darkness seemed to reach out and touch him as he passed, like a gentle stroke of spider-webs against his arms._

_The shadows stopped retreating, closing him into a circle of dark. Legolas looked around, desperate to find a way to go on. He stepped forward, guessing it was the way the path would continue. A splash of water echoed through the silence, and the darkness narrowed, revealing a river running past his feet. He could have sworn it hadn't been there a moment ago. Looking down to the black water he saw his own hollow reflection, twisted by the ripples running across the water's surface. He looked deeper, wondering if he could see the bottom of the river and wade across it._

_A firm hold caught him by the shoulder, and on the reflection he was able to see a rotten, tall body behind him. Behind the first dead appeared more, their boned hands reaching for him. His scream was swallowed by water as he was pushed forward into the river. The thick liquid seemed to swallow him, tasting of death and blood. It pulled him deeper, away from the shadowed world above._

_Then the world seemed to change, the water disappearing. He saw ground swimming below him, dark shadows devouring the forests and plains. He flew like a bird, without body or form, miles passing below him. Suddenly he stopped, the dark mist below revealing a marching army of dark creatures, line after line passing below him. He did not see their faces, but the dark gleam of their armour and their twisted weapons told him it was an army of the Enemy. The terror they spread assaulted his spirit, making him shiver._

_And then he was dragged forward again, a dark object rising up to the sky before him. It reached towards the black sky, its surface shining with dark light. Its shape grew before him, filling his vision completely, and at last he saw its true form. It was a citadel, sharp towers reaching up like sharp-clawed fingers, twisted but yet so beautiful in their cruel glory. _

_And it shone. _

_It was the only light in this world, dark as it was, but yet there was light. He wanted to be next to that light, devour it in the middle of all this darkness. Right then, as if hearing his silent wish, a new wave of shadows met him as he got nearer the towers, beckoning him forward, trying to draw him to their embrace…_

Legolas woke up with a jerk, bouncing up from his bed and crashing to the floor, crawling away before he realised he was indeed awake, back in his room. Panting, his entire body shaking like after a maddening run, he got to his knees, sitting. After a long time he looked up, letting the pale rays of the moon comfort his eyes. There was light, here. No darkness. No such darkness…

Sighing Legolas got to his feet, unwillingly noticing that he was still shivering. He muttered a silent curse to himself, reaching for his tunic. He put it on quickly, taking a small knife from its place upon his desk and belted it around his waist as he left his room. He headed out from the caves by the swiftest road he knew, desiring to feel the wind upon his face.

He stepped to a lesser gate, halting for a moment to check the guards' positions. As he located the other Elves' he stepped out, avoiding all eyes and melted into the shadows of the forest. Taking a path through the woods, he wandered for a long time with no thoughts, no direction. After an hour or so he halted, gazing around to locate his whereabouts. He knew the place, of course, not many miles away from the caves.

_What am I doing out here, wandering aimlessly? I thought that fresh air and the song of the trees would help me to sort out my thoughts, but the air is still and wood silent._ Legolas looked back towards his home, considering about turning back. _I could go to Rafél and speak with him. I need to get this out of my head. But then again, do I want to tell him? Do I want to tell anyone at all? It was only a dream, after all, nothing more. Only a nightmare that would scare a child._

But as much as Legolas wished to ignore it, he was worried. Would it been an after-effect of the dream or something else, he wished to speak with someone. Hear someone else tell him that is was nothing to worry about. _I haven't seen nightmares since my mother's death, so why does such a dream come to me now? Is it a foreboding of something?_ Shaking his head, Legolas looked to another direction. A small smile appeared to his face and he continued forward, sprinting up to the trees. He travelled swiftly through the familiar forest, making as little sound as possible.

As he drew nearer his destiny he let out a low whistle, and then continued. He knew that an Elven patrol was nearby, and he had no intentions to be shot by one of his kinsmen – or let them tell Rafél that he had carelessly approaching a guarding group of warriors.

When Legolas made out a shape of another Elf in the darkness he slowed down, jumping into another tree to share it with the other Elf. He climbed further up, stopping as he reached the silent figure sitting comfortably on a thick branch. His hair was long and smooth, its silvery surface reflecting the rays of the clear moon. The upper layer of his hair was bound into many small braids with blue bands, an unusual style for an Elf. His tunic matched his choice of colour, blue and emerald green mingling together. A long bow leaned against his upraised knee, a quiver hanging from his hip. Powder blue eyes gazed up at Legolas as the younger Elf arrived, a warm smile appearing to his face. From his appearance it was easy to tell that he was a seasoned warrior, and despite his youthful appearance that was typical to Elves, Legolas knew this Elf to be old – possibly even older than his own father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. "You are up late, Legolas," the older Elf greeted, his eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed Legolas' harassed expression.

"I needed to speak with someone," Legolas admitted. "I am sorry to trouble you on your watch, Thalión, but –"

"Forget about it," Thalión snorted. "Sit down and speak. I was feeling bored anyway."

Legolas sat down gingerly, feeling the other's eyes follow his every movement. There was no way he would have been able to back away from Thalión now, anyway, so it didn't matter how he would tell his story. "I saw a dream," he said quietly, his eyes tracing the shadows of the trees, far below them on the forest floor.

"And I assume that this dream was not a pleasing one," Thalión encouraged him on softly, knowing how tender topic this was for Legolas. The young Prince seldom gave out any of his weaknesses – except perhaps to Rafél, and even that was under a lot of pressure.

"It was not," Legolas agreed, lifting his eyes from the darkness as a shudder ran through him. "I was walking in complete darkness, a dark path appearing before me now and then. It was so dark around me that I was able to feel it touching me. Then I came to a shore of a river, and when I looked down, I saw dead ones reaching for me from behind. I fell into water, and…" he halted, looking uncertainly at Thalión. The older one nodded, encouraging Legolas to go on. "The next thing I knew was that all that had been there before disappeared, and I flew through the air. I had no body, and I saw a dark army march underneath me. And then I saw a citadel of some kind. Long, sharp towers like claws reached to the air, its dark surface so smooth that it seemed to glow itself. Somehow, it was beautiful, filling me with desire to go closer. And then shadows reached from it, trying to draw me in, and then I woke."

Legolas looked carefully at Thalión, trying to read the other's thoughts through his expression. He didn't gain much information that way, and he soon gave in, waiting for Thalión to say something. But the elder one was strangely quiet, gazing at the distance. This worried Legolas, making him regret that he had come in the first place.

"Have you seen dreams like this before? Of this tower?" Thalión asked suddenly.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but a rustle of leaves from the tree beside them made him halt and look around. The tension that had appeared into his body vanished as he recognised another Elf in the tree nearby, the other's interest on the ground. Not that Legolas believed for a moment that the other was not listening: he knew Thalión's older cousin, Dínnor, far too well to be fooled this easily. "This was the first time," he finally said, turning reluctantly back at Thalión. "What do you think this means?"

"I cannot guess," Thalión said slowly. "But if you see such a dream again, come and tell me. Maybe we can solve its meaning together. It can be a symbol of something you are unconsciously worrying about, and nothing to be afraid of."

Legolas nodded, giving the other a brief smile. "It may be the truth, indeed. Thank you, for this helped me already. I feel better," the Prince smiled, rising from his place. "I think I should go back and let you continue your work – and me to show up before Rafél begins to worry," he added, grimacing.

"Sleep well," Thalión said, watching the young Elf disappear to the dark forest. As soon as Legolas was out of sight, all serenity disappeared from his face, his eyes darkening with worry.

Dínnor climbed to stand beside Thalión, his eyes flashing in the faint light of the moon reflecting through the leaves. "¤He just described Dol Guldur,¤" Dínnor whispered harshly in Westron, using the language he preferred with his cousins. He earned a nod from his cousin, the worry in his eyes now matching Thalión's. "¤As far as I can tell, he has never seen it,¤" he added, shuddering. "¤And Valar willing it won't ever happen.¤"

"¤Should we tell Rafél? This might be something to worry about,¤" Thalión asked, gazing up to his relative.

"¤If he sees another dream, then yes,¤" Dínnor decided after a moment. "One dream might be an accident, and nothing to worry about, as you said."

Thalión nodded, his eyes shifting at the darkness below them. What had Legolas seen there? And most of all, what did this all mean?

_to be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Battle

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Battle**

**

* * *

**

Two days later

Shannai lay beside Legolas in the undergrowth, their sharp ears listening for the movements of the other novices. They had a battle-training going on, each small group trying to find the others without being spotted by any others before it – or by their trainers. It was a lesson that was supposed to hone their skills to move unnoticed and silently, but which also increased their skills to work as units.

"I still say that all the others are in the trees and will see us," Shannai whispered as loudly as he dared, not sensing anyone around.

"The others stay higher in the trees, being afraid to be found by the observers on the ground. Therefor they cannot see us through the branches between," Legolas answered, his eyes shining with concentration. For once he blessed the hard hours under Thalión's and Rafél's training. He was able to sense most of their fellow students around them, knowing exactly where they moved. Trees sang their song to him, eager to tell him what he desired to know. _I wonder if Thrénandu is also using this way to find us. Most likely he will try to descry us in an old-fashioned way, but if ought goes wrong, this provides him an easy way to gather us quickly. But what did Thalión tell me to do when I wish to hide my presence…_ The blue eyes closed, his young mind reaching towards the nature around. He ignored Shannai's nervous shifting for a moment, trying to control the trees so they would not give them away when they would begin to move. The trees seemed to reach for him, their sparkling laughter meeting his request. They joined into his game gladly, whispering to each other to be silent.

Legolas smiled, opening his eyes again. "All right, let's go," he said to Shannai, crawling forward. "We have a game to win."

"But what about –" Shannai began, then fell silent in the middle of his sentence, sensing the difference in the song of the trees. "You spoke to the trees. You hid us through them, didn't you?" Shannai asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"The others may not sense us, but they can still hear us." Legolas reminded his friend as they crawled into a small cave under an old tree's roots, stopping there for a moment. "Wait!" Legolas suddenly hissed, stopping Shannai who was already moving forward.

A moment later Thrénandu stepped into their view, his eyes gazing at the forest steadily. Shannai held his breath, leaning closer to Legolas. The Prince kept still, his eyes following his tutor's movements without a blink. After a while Thrénandu departed back up in the trees, seemingly deciding that it would be the easiest way to find his hiding youths.

Shannai sighed relieved, tilting his head to see if the older Elf was gone. "That was close. He nearly saw us, I bet," he whispered.

"He couldn't be sure if he sensed something, so there is one point for us," Legolas smiled. "Now, let's –" he froze, halting in mid-sentence, a violent shudder running through him. Cold seemed to surge though his body, the song of the trees alarming him of approaching danger.

"Legolas, are you all right?" Shannai asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Orcs," Legolas hissed, trying to suppress the shivers still running through him.

"Orcs!" Shannai shouted, his head jolting up. Legolas hissed, clasping his hand over the other's moth, keeping him silent. The warning in his eyes was enough to inform Shannai that they were no longer alone. Something heavy stamped on the top of the tree-roots, a sniffing sound reaching their ears. Shannai looked up, seeing a form of a giant Orc through the twining roots. His eyes got even bigger if possible, his breath stopping short.

Legolas also glanced up, more sensing than seeing the Orcs gathering around. He cursed silently, counting in his head how far the guardians were. When the novices practised outside the immediate distance from the sheltering caves, they always had elder warriors with them to watch over them if something went wrong. Like today. How the Orcs had slipped past the guarding Elves, Legolas couldn't guess. Especially today when the Three Cousins and Rafél were among them.

Legolas shifted carefully, sliding his knife free from its belt. Shannai glanced at him, fear in his eyes. Legolas smiled to his older friend soothingly, indicating with his head which way out they should take. Shannai nodded, grabbing his own knife. They prepared, shifting closer to the opening on the other end of the cave.

Suddenly a roar echoed from above them, a wet, giant muzzle thrusting in from between the roots. It smelled around, yellow fangs flashing from between the great jaws.

"Warg!" Shannai cried out, pushing back involuntary. Legolas opened his mouth to rebuke, but it was too late. A small group of Orcs gathered around their hiding-place looked down, someone trying to push the eager Warg back.

"Run," Legolas gasped, pushing Shannai forward. A crack of a tree sounded from above and a spear thrust through the roots. It hit the ground between the youths. Another spear was shot down, but Legolas didn't stay long. His hands pushed Shannai forward so that the tree hid them. A rough voice cursed as the Orcs tried to spot the Elves from between the roots. "Out," Legolas signalled, crawling forward to reach another opening.

Fresh air hit his face. Just as Legolas thought they had finally got out of trouble, a great howl rang through the air. Before them appeared a giant head. The Elf shot back, strong jaws trying to catch him as he retreated back to the cave. He crushed at Shannai's body, the mouth of the Warg getting closer as the animal tried to dig itself in.

"Accursed creature…" Legolas swore, trying to push the drooling jaws back. He fixed his position, only briefly imaging what kind of sermon he would get from Rafél, and then he shot forward, the impact of his body sending the Warg backwards. The Elven knife flashed, warm blood spraying to the air. The Warg yelped, springing backwards, but Legolas' hit had been perfect, and after few steps the animal collapsed to the ground.

Legolas didn't stay to wonder, knowing it would not take long for the Orcs to recover. He turned back, seeing that Shannai had already emerged from their shelter. Together they sprang ahead, hearing the Orcs curse behind them. Dozens of feet trampled the ground as the Orcs dashed after their escaping prey.

"They are coming after us!" Shannai shouted, glancing quickly over his shoulder. "Let's get into trees and find the others," he gasped, jumping aside as an arrow shot by them, hitting a tree next to him. More arrows began to rain in their direction, and without waiting another moment, Shannai reached up, climbing to another tree, not daring to look back at their enemies.

Legolas nodded his affirmation to his friend's words, his eyes gazing up to the trees, trying to spot the others. Surely the rest of their group had already noticed that they were under an attack? Another whistle carried through the air and Legolas dodged aside, an arrow passing him by an inch. Sensing another danger approaching, Legolas threw himself to the ground, letting a volley of arrows fly over him. The earth was steep where he fell, however, and with the speed his body was already in, Legolas rolled down a small slope. Crashing into a large bush of thorns.

Shannai looked back, noticing only then that Legolas was not behind him anymore. Nor was his friend anywhere in his sight. Frowning, he looked around, seeing the Orcs reach the place where he had taken off the ground. The Orcs were scattering: a few continued forward, more Orcs appearing and joining to them, some tried to see him through the branches, pointing their bows in his direction, and some where pulling to the side. Shannai followed the latter group with his eyes, seeing them halt on a brink of a slope nearby. A cold fear assaulted him, a wild scenario of what might have happened running through his head. "Legolas…" he whispered, jumping forward to another branch, his terror falling back in front of worry. But then a low sound reached his ears, and he turned back, hearing Thrénandu's call. The novices were supposed to gather up.

Torn by the command of his superior and the loyalty to his friend, Shannai balanced on the branch, trying to decide what to do. Some of the Orcs were already going down the slope, disappearing from Shannai's view. He cursed, then slid his small blade free again, creeping forward. He crept along a great limb of a tree, getting right above the slope. His eyes searched the ground below, and to his horror he indeed saw Legolas, struggling to get free from a great bush of nasty thorns. The Orcs stood nearby, taunting the Elf and waving their weapons in the air.

Legolas' eyes stole up, finding Shannai easily among the branched. The Prince shook his head, indicating that Shannai should get help: there were too many villains nearby for the two of them to overtake. He struggled again, driving himself deeper into the spiky trap. Even if he couldn't get loose, he could seek shelter from his momentary prison. The thorns might slow the Orcs a bit, and maybe it would be just enough for the warriors to get to them. Glancing up again, he did not see his friend. _Good Shannai. Now hurry, because these foul beasts are getting impatient…_

But Legolas' assumption had been wrong, as he soon noticed. When the first Orc moved forward, bored in mere playing, a shape landed from the trees, knocking the Orc down. Before the enemy was on its feet again, a flash of a blade cut its throat. The attacker was back up in an instant, meeting the other Orcs defiantly. The Orcs stared at their opponent for a moment, and laughed then, spreading out to attack.

On his place in the middle of the buses, Legolas swore aloud in Elvish, cursing his bull-headed friend. "Just wait until I get out of here, Shannai. Or perhaps it is enough that Thrénandu shouts your ears out…" he muttered, trying to get free. There was no way Shannai was going to be able to fight off all those Orcs.

And he couldn't.

One of the greatest Orcs approached Shannai, battling with him for a while. Shannai tried his best to keep his ground, dodging and moving aside, then flashing out and backing away again. The Orc cried out, annoyed, when Shannai's knife got stuck to its thigh. Shannai yanked back, earning another growl from the Orc. A huge, armoured hand shot through the air, sending Shannai flying back like a small child. With an outraged growl the Orc pulled the knife off, flinging it aside as it would have burned him.

The Orcs gathered around Shannai's unmoving body, eyeing it carefully. More than one blade rose up, ready to end the life before them. Legolas struggled, finally being able to draw one of his hands almost completely free. His fingers closed around the sticky handle of his knife, and with a desperate shout he sent it flying through the air. It embedded itself deeply to the back of the very same great Orc that had hit Shannai, making it stagger forward unsteadily. The Orc was dead after another heartbeat, collapsing almost on top of Shannai.

The rest of the Orcs turned back to Legolas, sneering at him. One of them shouted something with their own foul tongue, the others joining to it gladly, and the entire group directed their attention back to Legolas. The Prince swallowed, steadily trying to free himself from the thorns that had stuck into his clothes more than desperately. His other hand reached for a small knife strapped around his ankle, sliding it free. It was not much defence against a dozen of Orcs, but better than nothing. And Legolas was not about to lose.

When the first blades of the Orcs cut down the thorns, something changed in the air. The wind stopped, and then began to blow from entirely the opposite direction. The world turned dark, shadows appearing out of nowhere. Legolas looked around, hearing a strange whisper filling the air. "It is not the trees," he whispered, a strange feeling assaulting himself. The Orcs halted, looking around distrustfully. The wind increased, the shadows almost visible as they trailed from behind Legolas, their long fingers reaching toward the Orcs, menacing whisper filling the air.

The Orcs cowered back, looking down at Legolas as if thinking the Elf was causing this. Their eyes got wide, a strange emotion flickering over their faces. Someone might have thought it to be fear, but Orcs were not supposed to feel such a thing. Then they ran, leaving both Legolas and Shannai alone. As soon as the Orcs departed, the wind eased down, the shadows disappearing. But as the darkness drew away, Legolas was certain he felt it caressing his cheek, as if saying a fond good-bye.

And then it was over.

It didn't take long before Thrénandu appeared, his drawn sword black with fresh Orc-blood. He met Legolas kneeling beside unconscious Shannai, checking the other carefully. "Are you well?" he asked, looking around puzzled.

"Shannai hit his head, I guess," Legolas said, his voice silent.

Thrénandu nodded, glancing down at the young Elves after he was certain there was no danger around. His eyes widened at sight of Legolas, his clothes torn and covered with blood. "Are you hurt?" he asked quickly, knowing that he would be worse than in trouble if Legolas had been damaged.

"It is not my blood," Legolas answered. "Would you –" he pointed towards Shannai worriedly. "I do not know how to help him."

Thrénandu nodded, turning to the other Elf. "Nothing's broken. He just hit his head, like you guessed."

"An Orc hit him pretty bad," Legolas explained, glancing at the corpse next to them. Thrénandu also looked at the giant Orc, nodding slowly. "He saved my life," Legolas added. "Though I told Shannai to seek you out."

"He should have done that," Thrénandu said somewhat bitterly. "You _both_ should have."

Legolas was just about to answer when a group of Elves reached them. A shocked gasp came from Rafél when he saw Legolas' bloodied form, the guardian immediately stepping beside his Prince. "What happened?" Rafél asked almost harshly, his hands checking Legolas for injuries.

"I killed a Warg," Legolas explained, pulling back from Rafél. "I am unharmed," he assured the other Elf.

"What happened to Shannai?" came another familiar vice, Dínnor dropping next to the unconscious Elf.

"He got hit by an Orc," Legolas explained swiftly. "But he was fighting them alone, so it was a desperate fight anyway."

"And what were you doing while he fought? Looking for souvenirs?" a slightly humoured voice asked, Dínnor's youngest cousin, Asthaldo, stepped beside Legolas, tucking a thorn off from his clothes. His fallow eyes gazed at the bushes with an interested look.

"I got stuck," Legolas murmured unhappily.

Dínnor smiled, shaking his head. "Well, if we are done here, it is time for us to get the novices back home." He got up from his place, retrieving Legolas' knife from its place in the dead Orc's neck. "There you go," Dínnor smiled, giving the blade back to the Prince. "Watch where you are throwing these things: they are dangerous."

"Tell it to that Orc," Asthaldo laughed, making his way towards the trees where the rest of the novices were waiting.

"I suppose he already knows that," Dínnor muttered, taking after his cousin. One of the other warriors picked Shannai up, and Thrénandu gave out an order that they would return to the caves. Legolas started after the others, but then halted again, looking at the direction where the shadows had come from. He frowned, eyes narrowing, but he saw nothing. But it didn't mean he _felt_ nothing.

"Legolas, are you coming?" Rafél asked from his place beside the Prince.

"Yes…" Legolas answered absently, but made no action to move. Rafél's hand settled upon his shoulder, pushing him gently to the direction of the others. Slowly Legolas followed, walking deep in his thoughts. He knew there was something out there.

Up in the trees, steady eyes following the Prince and his guardian. Thalión watched with mounting worry as Legolas turned reluctantly to follow the others. He was able to feel it as well, a lingering feel of darkness that did not belong to Mirkwood. There was darkness in their forest, yes, but this was something else. Older. Stronger. Darker.

Sighing, Thalión set after the others, giving the darkening forest a one, final look.

_to be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting With Stranger

**Chapter 5: Meeting With Stranger**

Legolas tossed and turned in his bed, settling down again after long, agonising minutes. Blue eyes blinked in the darkness, trying to clear the mist of his dream from them. He threw his blanket aside, feeling hot all over. Or cold. He wasn't sure. All his senses seemed to be mixing up, still confused by his dream. He had been like this all night: trying to go to sleep, and then waking up after another nightmare.

_Maybe there is indeed something wrong with me_, Legolas pondered, staring at the ceiling. _This is not normal, for Elves should be able to control their dreams even somewhat. I, however, have no control. And even if I am only dreaming, it should not affect into my senses like this._ After some time he sat up, shivering in the cool room. His senses were calming again, his body beginning to work as it should.

Legolas stared before him, trying to collect his thoughts. He didn't wish to remember his dreams, nor think about them, but he knew he had to. He needed to understand.

"_You want answers."_

Legolas jumped, looking around in the dark room. He had heard a voice, but he was sure he was alone. Slowly, he shook his head, telling himself it was another after-effect of his dreams.

"_You can hear me,"_ the same, hollow voice continued, making Legolas glance around warily.

"I can," the Elf replied, feeling silly. _Now I am hearing voices. What may be the next, seeing things that do not exist?_

"_Do not think so little of yourself. Your instincts are not wrong at all: you are alone."_

"But still I hear you," Legolas said, feeling a little annoyed. He did not like speaking to this voice that's origin he couldn't see.

The voice laughed, a soft whisper of the wind wailing in the hallway beyond Legolas' room. _"You wish to have answers, and I can give them to you."_

Legolas sat silent for a while, pondering this offer. "And what exactly do I want an answer for."

"_You wish to know what you have been sensing these past days. You wish to meet the one that saved you from the Orcs."_

_So it was _someone_ that saved me_, Legolas thought. "How can you know such a thing?" he questioned, still looking around the room in hopes to see someone.

"_Because you wish to meet me," _the voice answered.

"You," Legolas repeated. Then he understood, his curiosity suddenly winning over his doubt. "You scared the Orcs away. And I heard your voice back there." He halted, considering his next question carefully. "Are you a spirit of some kind?"

The voice laughed again, the sound of it making Legolas' skin crawl. _"I am no spirit. Just because you haven't seen me does not mean I have no form. Even if I speak to you like this."_

"So why not to come and confront me?" Legolas asked. "You could, couldn't you?"

"_Do I need to?"_ the voice asked in return. _"You can as well come to me."_

In those words Legolas heard a warning, and he remembered his feeling in the forest, a few days back. Evil feeling. "Are you evil?" he asked bluntly, trying to sense if he could feel something through the voice itself.

"_Who is the one to define 'evil'? You could think me evil, now, but later, you may consider me differently."_

"Why would I not see evil as evil?" Legolas smiled.

"_You assume me to be evil because your senses tell you so. But isn't it so that your senses have been trained to think me as evil? If you wouldn't know I am evil, and your senses wouldn't tell you it either, how would you know? Would it even matter?"_

Legolas blinked, surprised by this sudden theory. "But you said you are evil," he said doubtfully,

"_I can say what you like, or what I prefer, but is it the truth?"_

"You mean someone else would not consider you evil."

"_Didn't the Orcs – which you count as creations of evil, and therefor evil themselves – run away from me? Doesn't that mean I am not evil?"_

Legolas sat quiet for a long time, his curiosity battling with reason. But soon his reason began to fade, understanding that he needed to know. "Where are you?"

The Elf was certain he felt the voice smiling. _"Come out, and I will guide you."_

Somehow Legolas was able to tell that the discussion was over, and with a final look around the empty room, Legolas stood up to dress himself. He took the same path outside as the last time, passing the guards easily enough. Entering the forest around the stronghold, Legolas looked around, trying to find any sign of the owner of the voice.

After he had walked deeper into the forest, almost ready to give up, he noticed something moving around him. Actually, everything around him was moving. The darkness shifted, shadows falling to trail on his feet, then taking a path through the forest. Taking that as an invitation, Legolas followed, his senses alert all the time: he knew this was no game.

Deeper he went into the forest, shadows milling around him, touching him as they passed, as if a playful wind. Legolas watched this game, not knowing what it meant. These were not normal shadows, he knew, but something that was alive. And these shadows were also infested with a feel of evil.

"Do not judge everything until you see it, young Prince," a dark, yet very smooth voice broke the silence, making Legolas stumble back in surprise. Before him stood a tall figure cloaked in black, shadows dancing around him like a group of loving puppies.

_to be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Walking With an Enemy

**Chapter 6: Walk With an Enemy**

"You are the one who summoned me," Legolas said slowly, recognising the other's voice. Though now as the voice had a body, it seemed less threatening.

The other stepped closer, eyeing Legolas from beneath his hood. "So young and rash. But I cannot blame you for that: you have been taught to hate everything with an unusual feeling around them, so it is not a fault of yours."

"With 'unusual feeling' you mean evil?" Legolas stated, taking a small step back.

The figure halted, tilting his head. "Do I seem evil to you? No, do not answer," he stopped Legolas, raising his hand into the air. "Do I appear dark and twisted? Do I threat your life? The only thing that makes me evil in your eyes is the feeling, isn't it? What your _fëa_ is sensing. Because this sensation you have learned to deal with as an evil."

Legolas stared at the other, his eyes following the elegant hand as it was lowered. "You are an Elf," he whispered, shock in his voice. The stranger started to slowly walk away, shadows floating after him. Legolas rushed after him, falling into step beside the other.

"Does that mean I cannot be dark?" the other smiled, answering to Legolas' earlier statement, part of his pale face visible in the distant rays of the moon. "Does it make a difference that I am your kinsman."

"I… I do not know," Legolas stammered.

"Good."

"Good?" Legolas repeated, confused.

"You are still able to learn new," the dark one stated, still smiling. Black eyes flashed in the night. "If you would care to learn more. But do not decide now. I will give you time."

"Learn what?" Legolas asked carefully.

"To see the world in a more… wider scale. You see it very narrowly now, young Prince, but I can teach you more – something your tutors will never care to tell you."

"Because it is evil?"

"Because they think it is unnecessary to know. They let their fears come into the way of their knowledge. They deny it, of course, but yet they know the truth."

"What sort of knowledge?" Legolas asked, unable to catch himself.

Dark eyes locked into his, the smile fading from the other's face. "Have you ever thought of the real form of evil? What it is? Usually it is enough for your people to know that there is evil, end of story. And what about Orcs? Why do they hate so much? What is the meaning of their life?"

"Orcs were made to serve their evil lords, and their twisted nature knows nothing but hate," Legolas told the other with a cold smile.

"So simple answer, isn't it? And so one-sided," the other sighed almost pityingly.

Legolas' face fell, doubt entering his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There are other ways to see the existence of Orcs, a deeper way. When you understand Orcs, you can fight them properly. But I will not tell you this tonight, for the hours of darkness have passed and you must return. In the case you wish to hear more, you will find me." With that the dark one turned, disappearing into the forest.

"Find you where?" Legolas shouted after him, but the shadows had risen, hiding the other from him. "I will find him…" Legolas muttered. With a sigh he turned back, returning to their original meeting-place and taking the swiftest way possible to home. As he ran through the forest, he couldn't drop a forming feeling on the back of his mind: he had met this stranger before. But he couldn't tell where or when.

Silently, the shadows watched the Elven prince go, purring in delight. "We will meet again, Legolas," the cloaked figure promised, his dark eyes narrowing as Legolas passed beyond his sight.

_to be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: Hidden Thoughts

**Chapter 7: Hidden Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Next day

_I could swear I have seen him before, somewhere. His entire presence feels so… familiar. But how can that be, for I do not remember him. And Elves do not easily forget…_

"Legolas, are you listening to me at all?" Rafél's asked, his voice perfectly calm. His eyes, however, betrayed his displeasure.

"I am sorry, I was in my thoughts," Legolas apologised, turning a page of a book before him. "Please, continue."

Rafél stared at his student for a while, then to his own book before him. With a barely audible sigh he shut his book, leaning forward. "What are you worrying about? If it is Shannai, the healer said he will be attending to the training normally from tomorrow on. He just hit his head, felt a little nauseous when he woke, nothing worse."

Legolas nodded, chewing his lip. "That is good," he mumbled, his fingers tracing the edges of the page before him.

Rafél stared at the young Elf for a good while, trying to read through the other's expression. "Legolas, you can really tell me if something is bothering you. Even if it is something… personal."

"I am fine," Legolas quipped, raising his eyes to Rafél's. "Truly."

_And I am supposed to believe that?_ Rafél felt like asking. _Your skills in lying aren't too good yet, and of that I am glad. Otherwise, I would be in real trouble with you._ "Well, if you change your mind, tell me. I am always keeping you as my first priority. You know that, don't you?"

Legolas snorted, his eyes back on the pages again. "How do we define evil?" he muttered.

"What?" Rafél asked, barely hearing the other's words. "Evil? Why do you think of such a thing?"

"Never mind," Legolas said quickly. "Can we continue with the lesson? I promise I will pay attention this time."

Rafél thought about his options for a while, knowing that this was just another trick which was meant to throw his attention away from Legolas. But he wasn't going to give in so easily. "You wish to speak of evil?" Rafél asked.

Legolas raised his head, various feelings flittering across his face. "Yes," he finally said, sitting up straighter.

"Very well," Rafél continued. "What about it? There are a lot of aspects to speak of."

Legolas thought about this, recalling his last night's discussion. "How do we Elves define evil? And how does that differ from the other races?"

Rafél blinked, not having expected this sort of an answer. "Well, we Elves…" he halted, uncertain. "Evil is… evil. You know what evil is.

"Explain to me like I wouldn't know," Legolas requested. He saw Rafél's uneasiness easily enough, and a new fear began to bloom on the back of his mind. _Was he right, after all? Do our elders only teach us to hate evil, even if they do not know what evil truly is?_

"Evil takes many forms. In the beginning of the world, there was no evil at all. But envy and desire for power created it, corrupting one of the Valar themselves. The one who became Morgoth. He wished to rule all earth and its peoples, destroy everything beautiful his kinsmen had created – mar their work. He created foul creatures, filling them with his hate and evil." Rafél looked at Legolas, hoping that his answer had satisfied the youth. But Legolas' eyes told his quite the opposite. With a sigh, Rafél leaned back in his chair, his eyes meeting Legolas'. "There is much evil in this world. It is will to destroy, to own, to hurt. It has so many forms I think no one knows them all. And then there is less evil in some than in others."

"So you say that evil is in one's nature?" Legolas asked.

"Within some, yes. Other's may be corrupted by one's evil, and they become evil themselves."

"But that is not really an answer…" Legolas mumbled.

"What kind of answer do you desire to have, Legolas?" Rafél shouted, frustration in his voice. "You know evil well enough, for you live in a world filled with it. I don't have to lecture you about it! Less we know, happier we are…" he finally muttered to himself.

Legolas was silent, his eyes full of strange sympathy as he gazed at Rafél. "I am sorry I asked," he finally whispered and got up, leaving the room silently as a ghost.

Rafél sat in his place, staring at the empty chair across his. "How do we define evil?" he repeated. Then he shook off his reverie, standing up as he realised what he had done. But when he reached the door, Legolas was gone.

_to be continued…_


	9. Chapter 8: Knowledge

**Chapter 8: Knowledge**

Legolas had never waited for the nightfall as eagerly. He had told his father he was tired and would not join for the supper, eating in his room instead. He had also avoided Rafél the rest of the day, even if the other had been looking for him. He felt bad for Rafél, but he refused to let his pity take better of him. He needed the answers his guardian couldn't give to him. And he knew exactly where he would find them.

As the sun set behind the western mountains, the moon taking its place to light the night, Legolas slipped out of his room, making his way through the corridors. He drew the hood of his simple cloak cover his face, covering himself from the Elves who came across him. There was a small celebration in one of the biggest halls tonight, and Elves were on the move. Slipping into a smaller corridor, Legolas sought out a smaller door, rushing into the cool night air.

Kneeling down, Legolas listened the soft words of the guards, sitting on a rock some distance away from the door. Tilting his head, Legolas saw the pair, cursing his bad luck. If he would leave like this, those two would inform his father and Rafél, sooner or later. Glancing around to form a plan, Legolas seized a small rock, and with a careful aim, he threw it to the bushes some dozen yards away.

The guards shot up, running to check the noise immediately. Legolas dashed into the opposite direction, moving as quickly as possible. Behind him the guards returned to their post, ignoring the entire thing as an animal of some sort passing them by.

Legolas dove into the forest, taking a quick path away from the caverns. He thought to head out to the same place where he had met the stranger on the night before, and with his mind set, he climbed to the trees, beginning his short journey.

When Legolas reached his destination, there was no-one there. He sat on a branch for a moment, weighing his options. He could wait here, or search blindly, hoping to find some kind of clue of the other's presence. He could also try to track the other down, but somehow he knew that would lead him nowhere. Wind swayed his pale hair, making the leaves dance around him. Its soft whisper brought him no news, and he sighed, leaning his chin to his hands.

"What makes one green leaf be stronger than another?" a voice called from below. "There are leaves that go with the wind, and those which struggle until the winter takes them."

Legolas looked down, finding the stranger standing below him. "Who knows," he answered. "Maybe it is the making of the tree."

"Or then the leaf itself," the other smiled as Legolas dropped beside him. "You came, I see."

"I need to know something," Legolas said slowly. But there was no reason to hide the reason why he had come.

"Ah, we all want answers, do we? But some of us never get them." The figure turned to walk again, indicating Legolas to follow. "You may count yourself lucky, for you will get answers. But they will not come easily to you, that I promise."

Legolas didn't comment, his eyes watching the other, trying to remember. He was so near to the answer, but just when he grasped it… it slipped away. He frowned unhappily, his eyes narrowing as he fought against the mist in his mind. He needed to remember. He knew it was important. _Who is he?_

"Such struggles hurt you, young one," the stranger stated, looking at Legolas almost amused. "Some things are not meant to be remembered, and when our minds set barriers before our memories, there is fairly good reason for it: they protect us from something that might harm us."

"Yet if that information is important…" Legolas mused, suddenly being afraid that the other was able to read thoughts. It seemed quite possible, when he thought about it. "You seem to know a lot of the things I do not remember," he stated coolly, glaring at the tall figure beside him.

"I know a lot about you – things that you will never understand. And I can read a lot from you, too. It is fairly easy when you know the trick."

"Read thoughts?" Legolas asked, his curiosity taking hold again.

"You don't need to read the minds to know the other. Minds deceive us."

"I do not think I understand…"

"When you learn to know yourself perfectly, then you will understand," the other said almost fondly. "But it will take time and efforts from you. And patience. You must understand that achieving something great doesn't happen in an instant."

"Yes," Legolas agreed. "What is your name?" he asked suddenly, willing to learn something new of his companion.

"My name does not matter – call me what you like."

"But you do have a name, don't you?" Legolas insisted. "What is the danger in knowing it? You think I am going to return to my people and tell everything I have learned of you – which is practically nothing? And after all you have told me by far, I know my people wouldn't listen to me, anyway," he admitted somewhat unhappily.

"I do not fear revealing my name to you, child, or to anyone else. It is just… personal. In time, you will know it, I promise."

The way the other one said it made Legolas halt. He had never heard such a menacing promise before. He didn't know why such a slight thing arose his fear, but it did. _Or maybe it is something else in his voice. The undertone… The way he said that he is not afraid of giving me his name…_ He looked after the cloaked figure, deciding that the name was not indeed important. The person behind it was.

"You may call me Dark One if it eases your mind," the other gave in, throwing Legolas a quick smile. In the light of the moon, Legolas saw the other's face, but this time there was no actual shock: he had known the other to be an Elf long before this moment.

"We call only the Lord of Dol Guldur with that name," Legolas said slowly.

"So you know who lingers in Dol Guldur, then?" Legolas nodded, unwilling to say the word. "Good. Never call him aloud, and spare your thoughts from him. He is nothing."

"Nothing? You dare to say that?" Legolas exclaimed, shocked.

The stranger laughed, the sound low and yet somehow comforting. "I dare to say that, and with a reason. But we do not speak of that reason tonight: tonight, I will give you some of the answers you seek, and if you are still willing after it, we may meet tomorrow. Now come, we have a meeting."

"A meeting?" Legolas asked, hesitation in his voice.

"Yes," the dark one said, walking forward. Legolas sprang after him, unwilling to give up this easily. There were indeed questions that needed to be answered.

They walked through the dark forest, the older one being quiet for a long time. Then he spoke again, driving Legolas from his dark musings. "There are many things I could show you and teach you, if you are willing. You know by far only the customs of Elves: how they travel, fight, live. I can teach you how your enemies think, and why they think as they think. When you understand those against you, you can win. Otherwise it is just merely a good fortune, or a show of insurmountable power: not a real victory, of course. If your enemies fear you, you have the keys of victory in your hands. Orcs, for example, do not usually fear Elves. If they would, would they attack your people constantly? No."

Legolas didn't say anything, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. _Such things he offers, but with what cost? And am I strong enough to learn such things?_

At that moment the stranger halted, making Legolas stop with him. They stood on an edge of an opening, and in the shadows from the moon's rays stood a group of Orcs gathered. Legolas' eyes widened, but the other's hand upon his shoulder told him to be silent.

The Orcs stood on the far side of the opening, snarling at each other and preparing their weapons – for what, Legolas didn't dare to guess. The beasts hadn't noticed their arrival, and they stood watching them for a long time.

"Such brutal, stupid creatures," the older Elf stated, venom in his voice. "When Morgoth made the Orcs, he could have saved some of the reason of Elves in them. But I am sure he had his reasons to make them as they are. And these are far from the first, true Orcs."

"Have you seen the true ones?" Legolas gasped wide-eyes. "Those who were once…"

"Elves. Yes. And they had power in them. Such hate for life and everything pure and unmarred. They suited Morgoth's plans perfectly. These here are only weak rats. They should fear us, but we don't give them a reason to."

"But we kill them," Legolas insisted.

"Fear of death is a lesser fear for an Orc: they do not value life, not even their own. And at times, death is mercy, not punishment. Remember that, Legolas."

The Prince jumped, hearing his name for the first time from the other's lips. It sounded different. Not as his friends said it, or his father. Not even Rafél sounded near to that. It was not harsh, threatening, or bitter, as one could have expected: it was as if adoring, caring.

"They should fear us in their life, and thank us in their death," the dark one continued, glancing at Legolas with an almost fond smile. "Now, watch what I do."

Legolas shifted, watching the other carefully. Something changed in the air around them, though it was nothing that could be seen by eyes. The wind changed, and suddenly Legolas understood who had saved him yesterday. The cloaked Elf beside him did not even raise his hand. He said nothing. One could have thought he did nothing. But Legolas sensed it, and when he saw the other's eyes, they shone with inner light, and had such concentration in them that it made even Legolas pull back.

The Orcs raised their heads, falling silent: Orcs were never silent. But now they listened, eyes wide and heads turning this way and that. And then they ran away, fear upon their faces. Legolas decided then that he had only once seen fear upon an Orc's ugly face before – the day before when the strange shadows had driven the Orcs away – and it rose questions in his mind: what had the other done, and how? And would the Orcs start avoiding Elves if they were afraid of them?

"Fear is only a part of control you can extend over others," the dark one said, turning to Legolas. "Respect is one way, loyalty also. Fear of death works only to cowards."

"I do not fear death," Legolas said.

The other only smiled, a secret smile. "But you fear many things. We will work on that, if you decide to heed my request and come to me tomorrow. It is time for you to learn of true life, not of the day-dreams that the Elves keep living. Now go, or you will be late for breakfast. I am sure your father would enjoy of your company."

Legolas said nothing, but merely nodded hesitantly, turning back towards home. He did not know what to do, or to say. He still hadn't got all the answers he desired, but the things that the other said… They made him fear.

As the young Elf disappeared into the darkness, the older Elf smiled, leaning against a tree-trunk behind him. "He is mine," he whispered, shadows appearing to dance around him. "Soon, we will begin your real training, dear Legolas. And then there is no turning back from the path you have chosen"

_to be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9: Hidden Fears

**Chapter 9: Hidden Fears**

**

* * *

**

The next morning

Rafél arrived to the training field little after Thrénandu had started his lesson. A swift look over the field told a surprising but cruel truth to the Sinda: Legolas was not here. He had thought the youth would arrive on his own as he had been avoiding him since yesterday, but that hadn't happened. Sighing, Rafél looked back at the direction of the caves, hoping his protégé would appear. He had hoped to solve their argument today, but it seemed that Legolas was keeping his distance.

"Lord Rafél," came a hesitant call, making the guardian look around. Shannai stood before him, looking uncertain. "Where is Legolas?" the youth asked, visibly more afraid of his elder than when he was in Legolas' company.

"I wish I knew," Rafél smiled slightly, though the expression didn't reach his eyes. "I hoped he would show up here on his own, but seemingly he did not. Worry not, I will go and find him," he promised, seeing Shannai's frightened look.

"He hasn't arrived," Shannai confirmed. "Did you have a fight or something?" he asked quietly, looking up at the tall Elf hesitantly.

"Kind of," Rafél admitted. "But it is nothing serious."

"Good, because I still remember that one time he was away from classes, trying to get into the cursed valley to prove to the other novices… Though he reached the cursed tree, too, as he had promised," the novice mumbled, knowing that Rafél remembered those events well enough himself.

"I will find him," Rafél promised, leaving the field. He felt Shannai's stare for a long time, but finally the youth returned to his duties, making Rafél let out a relieved breathe. If Shannai began to worry over Legolas, there was nothing that Elf wouldn't do for his friend. But as Rafél thought about it, he wasn't any better than Shannai: his attachment to Legolas was deep, and if protecting the Prince would cause him his life, so be it.

Heading out to the caves, Rafél walked a familiar path to Legolas' room, deciding that it was a good place as any to begin his search. He pushed the door open, stepping lightly in. His eyes blinked twice before he understood that Legolas was indeed in his room, beyond all his expectations. Lying on his bed, back towards the door, the Prince lay silent, not reacting any way when his guardian entered.

Rafél walked to the bed, halting at its side. He was still uncertain what to do – or to say. Yesterday, he had had no right to shout Legolas such a way when the other had merely asked a question. But Rafél had long ago decided that it was the nature of that question that had thrown him off-guard. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Rafél watched Legolas for a moment, the other staring at the wall with a distant look. "You are late for Thrénandu's lesson," Rafél said softly, trying to coax the youth into reaction.

Legolas didn't say anything, his eyes keeping their expression. For a while Rafél thought the other to be asleep, but he abandoned that idea soon enough, recognising that is was not a distant look of dreams Legolas had in his eyes.

"We should speak," Rafél began again, "about yesterday." When he gained no reply, he fell silent, not being sure if Legolas wanted an apology, after all. "I was wrong to lose my temper. There is nothing bad in asking, but I think your question… shocked me a little. It is not normal for you to ask such things," he confessed.

Finally, Legolas blinked, turning his head to look up to his guardian. "It's all right. I don't know what kind of answer I wanted, anyway. It doesn't matter." His quiet voice made Rafél frown, the undertone in the youth's voice absolutely not belonging there.

"Is everything all right, Legolas? You have been acting quite strangely at late." 'Unnaturally' was what Rafél wished to say, but he didn't dare just yet. "Have you fought with some of the older novices?"

"No," came a hollow answer. "I don't want to talk about it," he told the other firmly, turning towards the wall again.

Rafél felt like disagreeing, but if Legolas was not willing to speak with him, there was no way he could force the other to do so, either. "Well, if you change your mind –"

"I won't."

"But you could –"

"No."

Rafél halted, feeling quite dismissed at the moment. "Thrénandu is waiting for you," he told the Prince firmly. "Even if you wish to be angry with me, you should join your group on their lesson." With that, Rafél stood up, walking out of the room. The door closed with a small thud, speaking of barely restrained anger.

"I am not angry with you…" Legolas whispered with a small voice. He closed his eyes, drawing his blanket closer around him, and before he noticed, tears were in his eyes. He wiped them away, irritated. He knew he was behaving like a child, but Rafél's temper was also wearing thin, it seemed. His guardian wasn't usually this tempered. _And I provoke him all the time, pushing him away when he wants to help. Maybe I should tell him, tell him everything of the shadows and that odd, dark stranger._ But he knew he wasn't going to do it. He needed answers. And only the strange Elf could give them to him. Sighing deeply he opened his eyes and stared at the wall again, eyes unseeing to the world around him.

In the hallway, Rafél leaned against the cold wall, letting out a tortured breathe. Now that he was out of Legolas' room, his thoughts seemed to be clear again. _Maybe it is just me, but it feels like every time I have been around him lately, a strange shadow fills my mind. The words I am going to say twist in my head into something… darker._ Rafél looked back along the corridor, considering returning to Legolas.

"Good morning Rafél," a deep voice called, and Rafél turned to meet his Lord.

"King Thranduil," Rafél bowed, hand upon his heart.

"You haven't happened to see my son? I was searching for him as he did not join me for breakfast," the King told, his smile vanishing almost immediately.

"I just spoke with him," Rafél said hesitantly. Thranduil noticed the change immediately, his expression telling Rafél that he had better continue. "He seems to be on a low mood. He didn't wish to join to the training today."

"How odd. I thought he has been more than happy with the lessons you and Thrénandu are giving him."

"Perhaps he only has a bad day," Rafél said with small chances to convince the worried father.

"And what of yesterday? You didn't attend to the supper," Thranduil questioned, his tone telling Rafél that is was time to tell the whole truth.

Rafél sighed, bowing his head slightly. "Legolas has been acting quite unusually during the last few days. We had a fight yesterday, and as he kept avoiding me the rest of the day, I thought to leave him alone during the supper. Though I heard he did not appear there, either."

Thranduil nodded. "What did you argue about?" he asked. He was well aware that there was some disagreement between the two at times, but this seemed to be something else…

"He asked me a question, and I couldn't give him a proper answer," Rafél spoke out hesitantly. "I got annoyed by his attitude, and I think I said something to him… I am not very sure."

"He asked you about what?" Thranduil pressed, alarms beginning to ring on the back of his mind.

"About evil. How we define it."

Thranduil went utterly speechless for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "Why would he ask such a thing? He has seen enough evil during his life to know exactly what it is."

"So I thought as well, my Lord," Rafél agreed.

Thranduil sighed, nodding wearily. "I will speak with him. It is not indeed normal behaviour for him to ask such things."

"I would appreciate that," Rafél said. "But it might be my own doing, as well. I should watch my temper more carefully in the future."

"If something flares your temper, my friend, then something is seriously wrong," Thranduil said quietly, clasping the other's shoulder. "Now go and find something useful for yourself to do. I will sent Legolas to you when I am done with him – in the case he doesn't wish to join into his training."

Rafél nodded, giving his Lord a one final bow, and then took his leave, disappearing down the next corridor. Thranduil looked after the other Elf, pondering his situation. Could he just go and ask Legolas straight for what was going on? It would be a way that was the best – and the easiest. But this… Thranduil sighed, turning to the direction of his youngest son's room. At times, Legolas' mind was just as adamant as his, and then there was no might in the world to make him speak of something he did not desire to speak of.

Thranduil reached Legolas' door, giving it a quick knock. As there was no answer he entered, closing the door firmly behind himself. He spotted his son immediately, lying on his bed as if asleep. Walking through the room, Thranduil sat onto a chair next to the bed, leaning back. He didn't say anything, waiting for Legolas to acknowledge him. As nothing happened for several minutes, Thranduil gave in. Leaning forward, he placed a hand upon his son's shoulder, trying to draw Legolas' attention. "Son, I would have a word with you."

"If it is about what happened between me and Rafél yesterday, let it be. I see my error now, and I have learned from it," Legolas mumbled, not turning to his father.

Thranduil sighed, turning Legolas to face him. "It is not only yesterday, and at the moment I would say it is even today that worries me. What is wrong with you, son?"

"Nothing. I'm in a bad mood, that's all. It will pass, I promise," Legolas said, finally raising his eyes to meet his father's worried gaze. "Do not worry, Adar. It will be gone soon, and I will… speak with Rafél. But now I would like to be alone."

Thranduil watched his son for a long time, but finally he nodded, knowing that this was all he was going to get from Legolas. "Speak with Rafél. He is uncertain how to approach you after your argument." Legolas nodded, giving his father a small smile. Thranduil leaned forward, kissing Legolas' forehead, and then he got up, leaving the room. _I should have done more, said something else. Something to make him understand. Like this, I do not think I improved the situation any. I just hope that Legolas is as well as he tells to everyone else. But I cannot ignore the feeling that something is awfully wrong…_

It was just after the door closed when the shadows shifted in the corner of the Prince's room. They seemed to watch the door, and after they were sure that the door was indeed staying closed, they faded. Legolas' eyes shifted to the darkness, and even if he didn't see the shadows themselves, he felt them. "It will pass…" Legolas whispered, staring at the dark corner. "It will be all gone, soon, all the evil. When I understand it…" He fell back to the bed, preparing himself for the wait of long hours before the sunset.

_to be continued…_

**

* * *

Author's note:** To those who haven't read all my previous stories: when Shannai refers into Legolas' adventure in the past (finding the cursed valley etc.), it refers into my other story, Guardian. 

**Sindarin: - English:  
**_Adar_ - Father


	11. Chapter 10: Decision of Heart

**Chapter 10: Decision of Heart**

The forest seemed darker tonight, Legolas decided. As he ran along a less familiar path of the forest, he blessed himself that he had got even this far. It had taken him a great effort to avoid the patrols that were watching the area around the stronghold. Orcs were getting increasingly bolder, and the King wished to keep his people secured. After an hour of lingering in the shadows, moving whenever opportunity presented itself, and skulking like a thief, Legolas had got outside the circle of guards and was able to move more freely.

The moon and the stars were veiled by a thick cover of clouds, leaving all the world in darkness. Trees were silent, only silently whispering at Legolas as he passed. But this time he did not halt to answer or to linger in their presence. He kept running, heart beating in his chest. _Tonight it is going to happen. I am sure of it. He will tell me some of those things he has promised._ But he still couldn't forget the cold fear on the back of his mind. What was this dark Elf going to do? And what was the price he would be forced to pay – besides Rafél's lost trust.

Legolas halted, looking back to the direction of his home. _What am I doing? This is wrong, and I know it. But I cannot help myself, because I _need_ to know the truth. And Rafél cannot give me that._ Some rational part of him said that he didn't even need to know, but he dismissed it immediately. He knew he treaded on dangerous waters, but the answers he could gain by it were more important than a momentary danger. _And he hasn__'t shown any kind of hostility against me yet. And does he even have a reason to do so? After all, I am merely a youth, unable to defeat him._

With a deep sigh, Legolas started in his original direction, dropping down to a lower level of branches. He couldn't get rid of a guilty feeling that he had betrayed both his father and guardian: he hadn't spoken with Rafél, nor had he told his father the exact truth. There was so many lies around him already…

"Why such a sad face? You decided to come, and that is your choice alone."

Legolas stopped dead, glancing down at the figure below him. _How do I never notice him approaching? _he cursed in his mind. "I know," he muttered, climbing slowly to the ground. Staring at the other for a moment, Legolas weighted his options. He had made up his mind long ago, but he was still afraid.

Afraid that he would do something irreversible.

"You have made up your mind, haven't you?" the dark one asked, smile in his voice.

"I have," Legolas answered evenly, trying to hide his nervousness. "Teach me."

The other nodded, beckoning Legolas to follow. The youth did, silently following the other into the dark forest. They walked for a long time, both in silence. This did nothing to soothe Legolas' fears, and after an hour or so he began to wonder if he had made a mistake after all. He was still young, and Rafél hadn't therefor taught him everything he had to teach. But this dark Elf needed observing, and Legolas was going to learn all possible of this stranger. It might prove useful, later on. Even Rafél had told him to learn to know his enemy before striking.

"The first thing you must do is to change the way of your thinking."

Legolas nearly toppled over as the other's voice startled him, but he was back in attention soon enough to hear the next words.

"You have learned a one way of thinking – the way that the Firstborns normally use – but that will hinder you from learning otherwise than you have before thought impossible. You must learn to accept things that may first seem wrong to your nature, but longer you observe them, more you understand. And _when_ you know and understand every aspect of this life, then you may choose which way of the many alternative roads you shall walk. This far you have walked only one. I can show you many others, and not all of them are as evil as you seem to think now."

Legolas thought about that, pressing the words deeply to his mind. There was sense in the other's words, even if they terrified him. _This means I must tread a darker road: a more dangerous road. Most of all I wish to know why he is doing this: of all the possibilities, why did he choose me?_ Even if his mind yearned to have an answer to that, he kept his peace, following the other Elf deeper into the forest. Each step took him farther away from home, and from the only path he had ever known.

The sun began to rise, its rays caressing the tops of the trees, making them shine like green gold. Legolas watched this, noticing that the stranger he had thought dark did not hide from the sun. _I suppose it is a good sign. Orcs and other evil creatures loathe sun, hiding from it as if it would hurt them. But he does not. Does it mean he is not as evil as they? Or does it merely mean he is powerful enough to withstand the light of the day?_ Legolas hadn't noticed that he had halted while his thought ran wild, and he raised his head, meeting the centre of his thoughts staring at him from a distance, the dark eyes watchful and waiting. _This is it. I must choose for the first time. Valar willing I am not doing the wrong thing_, Legolas prayed

And as the sun climbed into the sky and woke the world to a new day, Legolas did not turn back home as he had done the days before. He followed his guide deeper southward, oblivious for what was waiting for him there.

_to be continued…_


	12. Chapter 11: Fear Arises

**Chapter 11: Fear Arises**

* * *

The feel of cold, uncontrolled fear was not a particular favourite of Rafél's. He loathed it, to be honest, and therefor tried to avoid such situations – or push himself over such fears. But this morning seemed to be beyond his own skills to overcome.

Legolas was gone.

There were very few places which Rafél hadn't checked yet, and even less people he hadn't asked about the Prince, and on the top of the cake, his senses told him that Legolas wasn't around. _I think the only reason why I am still hoping to find him is that I haven't spoken to Shannai, Cousins, or to the King. If nothing else, some of them_ should _know where Legolas is._

Even if Legolas at times wished to be alone, Rafél always knew where to find him. But today he couldn't. It was possible that Legolas was hiding from him in particular, but he should have heard _something_ of him by now. And the way his senses kept telling him that the Prince was nowhere near… It was driving him insane.

"I should go and tell Thranduil," he muttered, halting on a path outside the caves.

"What have you done now?" a humoured voice asked, making Rafél jump. The guardian spun around, meeting Dínnor's laughing eyes. "My apologies, Rafél. I just couldn't resist. You seemed so out of it…"

"Keep your fun, I have other things to do," Rafél snapped, turning to leave.

"Wait, Rafél! Is something wrong?" the eldest Cousin asked, grabbing Rafél's arm to stop him.

The guardian turned partially back, glancing at Dínnor's now serious face. "I cannot find Legolas," he said, voice low and emotionless.

"Where is he, then?" Dínnor frowned. "Hasn't anyone seen him?"

"None of those whom I have asked. Last who saw him, by my best guess, is the King," Rafél counted. "I should speak with Shannai first, too, before going to Thranduil. As well as to you and your cousins."

"We haven't seen him," Dínnor told with an apology. "We were on a patrol last night, all three of us. And as far as I know, Shannai was with the patrol some miles away from us."

Rafél cursed softly, shaking his head. "Then I have to tell to the King," he said with defeat.

"Indeed. And it is not that he is a King: he is a father. I wouldn't worry half as much if it would be any other of his sons. But Legolas is his youngest, so he may do something… surprising," Dínnor mused. "But first we must make sure that Legolas is not anywhere around Woodland Realm. Yet I think we should tell Thranduil as soon as possible: he may know something."

Rafél nodded, and together they headed back towards the caves. Silently Rafél was happy that Dínnor had come with him: the other's unspoken authority made him feel more reassured and reasonable. And now he wouldn't be forced to meet Thranduil alone.

"My liege," Dínnor greeted suddenly, making Rafél wake from his thoughts. Both Elves halted, meeting their King near the main-gates.

"Dínnor, Rafél," Thranduil nodded. "Can I help you?" he asked, seeing Rafél's rather bothered expression and the way Dínnor was glancing between the two of them.

"Actually, you can, my Lord," Dínnor answered for the other Elf. "We are looking for Legolas. Have you seen him lately?"

"Not since the last evening," Thranduil told, his cool eyes shifting to Rafél. "Is something wrong with my son?" he inquired.

"He seems to be lost. I have searched for him all morning, my Lord, but I haven't found him," Rafél said quietly.

Thranduil froze, worry blazing in his eyes. "How could that be? Certainly someone has seen him."

"As far as I have asked, none," Rafél confessed.

Thranduil went very silent for a while, his eyes taking that look when someone is looking deep inside, not out. After a moment the King snapped out of his inner debate, his eyes locking to Rafél's. "I assume Legolas did not come to speak with you yesterday."

"Nay, my Lord," Rafél replied.

"And he did not attend to the training either?" Thranduil asked again.

"No."

Thranduil sighed, drawing a hand over his face. "I should have guessed that. The way he behaved yesterday was… alarming. I should have made him talk, instead of leaving him alone as he requested."

"You couldn't know he was going to disappear like this," Dínnor stated. "And we do not even know yet if he has 'disappeared'. We just search for him a while longer, and then start worrying."

The King and his son's guardian didn't look as convinced as Dínnor, but they did not speak against him either: both knew that rushing things was the very last thing they should do. "Let us go, then," Thranduil said, surprising the gathered Elves around him. "I wish to find my son as soon as possible. Spread a word around that his presence is required in the palace, but do not tell people too much: it would be rather unwise." All the Elves around him nodded, and with a final look to the warriors around him, he set out along a narrow path, an air of determination surrounding the King of Mirkwood.

* * *

Shannai was still trying to recover from the news when Asthaldo dragged him away from his lesson, telling the youth that he would be helping him on his search for the missing Prince. Running after the older warrior, he wondered if this was merely the past repeating itself. Legolas had once left like this, but something told Shannai that this was far more serious than Legolas' previous runaway years ago: the signs of the Prince's ill well-being had been in the air for some time now, but none of them had taken time to notice them, nor read them properly. And now something evil had happened.

"Thalión, is there any news?" Asthaldo called out to the trees above, and a moment later the silver-haired Elf appeared, dropping low enough for the two younger Elves to see him.

"Nothing," Thalión sighed, shaking his head. His eyes searched the forest around them, moving steadily towards the south. "I must speak with Rafél," he finally mumbled, visibly unhappy.

"Do you know something we do not?" Asthaldo requested as his cousin joined him and Shannai on the ground.

"I am not sure, but I have a strange feeling this has something to go with the nightmares Legolas was seeing days ago."

"Nightmares?" Asthaldo and Shannai asked together, exchanging looks.

"He spoke to me of it once, but not after. Though I do not doubt a moment that he saw such dreams again - and possibly before he came to speak with me."

"What did those dreams concern?" Asthaldo asked, dread in his voice.

"Darkness. Dol Guldur," Thalión answered with a voice colder than any winter night.

An audible gasp rang out, and when the cousins turned to look, it was not Shannai who had made the sound – even if he wore a mask of fear – but Rafél who stood behind the novice, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

_to be continued…_


	13. Chapter 12: New Ways of Learning

**Chapter 12: New Ways of Learning**

Legolas watched as the other Elf stripped off his black cloak, throwing it carelessly to the ground. The youth tried not to show his surprise as the other turned to him, dark eyes holding his for a long time. The dark Elf – so Legolas called him in his own mind, or as a stranger – did not look anything like Legolas had expected. Nothing resembled the other dark creatures he had faced before. And yet the other was evil…

"Again you expected something else, didn't you?" the dark one said with a taunting voice. "Take your time, so my appearance won't trouble you later: we have more important things to do than survey each other." A gentle wind swayed the silver hair, its colour almost as one of a pale morning mist. Black eyes watched the youth steadily, keeping their secrets carefully locked inside. Indeed, the other was like any other Elf: ageless, fair, and lean. Nothing unusual.

_And still I do not remember where I have met him before_, Legolas thought, eyeing the other carefully. He was indeed surprised by the other's appearance, but as he thought about it more deeply, he had no reason to be surprised by anything the other did or did not do.

"Now, if you are ready…" the dark one smiled, cocking his head. "Let's begin with something easy," he stated, drawing a long sword that had been hanging on his side. Black blade shone in the sunlight, its perfect surface catching the light and turning it into dark even as Legolas was watching. "Draw your weapon," the other commanded, his blade already in waiting position.

"I have no sword," Legolas said, planting his feet firmly to the ground, ready to move in an instant.

"But you have knives, do you not?"

Reluctantly, Legolas nodded, lowering his hands. His fingers encountered a knife on his hip, and he slid it free, eyes resting on the other's blade. He had a second blade strapped around his ankle, but he would not use it before he had to. Taking a lower guard-position, Legolas stared at the other, waiting for an attack.

The dark Elf smiled, swaying the tip of his sword slowly from side to another. "Attack me," he said, yet it could have been a shouted command.

Legolas halted in surprise, his eyes narrowing. What was the game the other was plying? "Why?" he asked.

"Do not be afraid. Showing such an emotion to an enemy is fatal. Never be afraid," the stranger pressed the last sentence, his eyes flashing.

"I am not afraid," Legolas ground out, raising his blade slightly.

"So easy to provoke!" the older one laughed, pure malice in his voice. "Do not deny your feeling from those who see right through you. It only lowers your worth in their eyes. Never try to be something else that you are. Now fight!"

"I am not afraid," Legolas repeated again, this time more to himself than to the other. But more he thought about it, more visible it was: he _was_ afraid. Very afraid. Shaking his head to drop such thoughts, he rushed forward, his small blade meeting the other's blade with a clinging sound.

The dark one didn't even move his hand, meeting the blow easily. He kept Legolas in his place for a moment, and then thrust his blade forward, sending Legolas flying backwards to the ground. The youth was on his feet in an instant, meeting the other's next blow. Striking the other's sword aside, Legolas backed off, keeping a safe distance. He knew he could not overthrow the other, much less win him.

The dark Elf attacked again, his even strikes forcing Legolas backwards. As Legolas met one more swing that made his entire body shiver, he couldn't but think how much this Elf's fighting-style differed from those he had learned from. It was as graceful as the others' of his kin, but somehow more straightforward and brutal.

Dodging aside, Legolas crashed into a tree, the impact making him halt for a moment. Leaning against the firm trunk, Legolas realised his game was over: pressed against the great tree, he had no way to escape. Desperately, without conscious thought, he reached out with his hand and settled it against the rough bark, smoothing it with his fingers. His mind followed suit, trying to get into a connection with the forest.

A deep, rumbling moan rang through the air, trees trembling visibly around them, and with a slow look around, the stranger sheathed his sword and turned to Legolas. "Very good," he praised, his voice low and dark. "You fight well, with both your body and mind. It will be easy for you to learn the things I am about to teach you." Without another word, the dark one turned around, returning to retrieve his cloak.

Legolas panted for air, swallowing carefully through his dry throat. Slowly he pushed away from the tree, giving it a final caress with his hand. "What will you teach me?" he asked, knowing part of the answer, but willing to hear more.

"Many things you have never took time to notice – nor practice," the other answered, turning to look at the Prince. "You will learn to know the enemy and think like it. That is our first priority."

"And that is important, why?" Legolas challenged.

There was an icy smile upon the stranger's features when he leashed out his own question. "Do you wish to save you home and people from this spreading darkness?" There was a long silence from Legolas, and finally the dark Elf nodded, taking the other's quietness as a 'yes'. "If you do not know your enemy, you can never beat him. If you cannot understand his motives and way of thinking, you can never truly win. And this enemy…" he halted, his eyes moving into the direction of south, smile turning distant. "There will be a time when _he_ will be also overthrown. By someone who is either powerful enough to do so or then understands him enough to destroy him." Black eyes turned to Legolas. "Someday, you might be the one to stand face to face with your greatest enemy, and at that day you may destroy him if you understand him. If you do not, he will win, because he understands. He observes us, all the time. Though even his wisdom has its limits, for he thinks others as weaker ones far too easily."

"You speak of _him_ as if you would know what hides in the south," Legolas whispered. He had heard rumours of the one who dwelt in Dol Guldur, but no one knew for sure. Not even his father.

"Am I not a dark one? Do you think I do not know those who are on the same side with me?"

"Then why to train me to face the ones of our kin?" Legolas questioned, finally voicing the question that had troubled his mind for so long. "Why me?"

"Because you are perfect," the stranger said, turning to walk away. "Do not question my motives: it is not your place to know of them – yet."

Trying to hide his disappointment, Legolas followed the other, his mind screaming him to leave his mindless journey. But his reason won; for once he saw an opportunity to turn Mirkwood back into a place of light again. An opportunity he couldn't waste.

_to be continued…_


	14. Chapter 13: Valiant Searching

**Chapter 13: Valiant Searching**

* * *

The day was falling into evening, and yet there was no sign of the youngest Prince of Mirkwood. All searchers gathered to the caves, ready to spread out again at their Lord's order. They all knew that Thranduil would not give up before his son was found, and there were few to disagree with the King: everyone loved Legolas, and youths of his age were rare on these shores. Every lost young life was a grievous cost to all Elven kin still remaining on Middle-earth. And a youth of a Sindarin blood…

Thalión tried not to look uneasy, but the way Rafél was staring at him didn't give him much chance for such a display, and with a weary sigh, Thalión glanced at Dínnor standing beside him. His cousin wasn't much help for him, however, and with another forced breath, Thalión submitted to his fate. It was not like he would have thought such glances unjustified: quite the contrary. Rafél had a perfect right to be mad with him, for he had not spoken of Legolas' words before it was too late. If Rafél would have known the source of all Legolas' troubles, this might not have ever happened.

"Do not blame yourself. As soon as we head out, Rafél will concentrate on the mission, not fuelling his anger at you. This waiting eats him away even worse than us," Dínnor said quietly, his eyes speaking of such impatience that it was reaching dangerous limits.

"Easy, both of you," Asthaldo whispered, eyeing his cousins carefully. "Do not lose your tempers now. Knowing Thranduil, we will head out soon enough. He is not one known of wasting time."

"I hope you are right," Thalión hissed, his eyes searching Rafél again. "I truly wish that things would have turned out differently."

"It cannot be helped now," Asthaldo pointed out, following his elder's gaze. "He can take it. For Legolas, we all can." Of what Asthaldo spoke about, none of them knew, but it was not important. The next few hours were.

The King reached the meeting-place soon after the Cousins had fallen silent, gathering the latest news with a stoned expression. This informed those closest to him that nothing new had been found. After a moment of silence, Thranduil turned to his waiting people, his face unreadable. "Captains will gather their patrols and head out as the orders are given later. We all move out before sunset." With that, Thranduil departed to another room, captains of the patrols following the King to receive further orders.

As Thalión followed his cousins to join with the others, his eyes shifted into Rafél's direction. The guardian made no move to follow his King, brown eyes dark and downcast. Thalión halted, turning to walk to the other Elf, but Dínnor's hand upon his shoulder halted him.

"Let him be. He will go with the King, anyway," the eldest Cousin whispered, pulling Thalión into another room along with the others. "Our post is still unsure, however," the other continued, visibly not too happy of the way the things were moving.

* * *

Rafél stood alone on the edge of the caves, his eyes staring at the darkness before him. Night was falling, and it made him feel even more afraid than before. In the dark, many evil things would move out to hunt. He did not wish to think of his Legolas out there, alone. _Where are you?_ he asked silently, closing his eyes. His _fëa_ reached out, trying to find Legolas', but after a few moments he gave in. He had tried this several times today, but it seemed that the shadows were hiding everything from him.

Something evil was on the move.

The forces of Woodland Realm were going to move out at any moment, but a fear kept gnawing in Rafél's mind. What if Thranduil would order him to stay behind? It would be a logical decision, but one he would certainly disobey. _Maybe I should leave at once. Others may take their own paths. What matters to me is for Legolas to be found. Nothing else._ He sighed, lowering his head. _How did I let it come to this? All these years with him, and I couldn't see something this obvious…_ He clenched his fists in frustration, trying to make the physical pain wash over the anguish in his mind. _Though what obvious is there in this whole scenario? Maybe I will understand when we find him. And when I see him again, I will make sure to take a long, thorough discussion about this matter. I need him to trust me, so I can trust in him…_

"We are moving out, Rafél."

The guardian turned around, meeting Thranduil's cool gaze. In the ageless eyes shone an irony determination, but Rafél was able to see the worry there, buried deep beneath all else. "You join into my company," the King stated, giving the other Elf a small smile. "Your company would honour me."

Rafél bowed, his words sincere. "I thank you for letting me to join you, my King."

Thranduil nodded, turning to walk at the opening where the horses were held. "You didn't think I would try to leave you behind?" the Lord of Mirkwood Elves asked, amusement in his voice, though it died away quickly.

"I couldn't decide either way, to be honest," Rafél answered.

"I am wise enough to know you by now," Thranduil snorted. "I could have left you behind, which would have only meant that you would have gone after my son on your own. I have more use for you among my warriors, not wandering alone."

Rafél smiled, the expression hollow but truthful. "Yet I am thankful," he replied, and then fell silent as they reached their group. His eyes met Thalión's, and for a moment he wondered if he would be able to travel alongside with the Elf who had kept such a secret from him. But finally reason won out of emotions, and Rafél nodded at the Cousins, mounting his own horse.

"Can we move out now?" came a young, impatient voice, and the King turned to look at Shannai who sat upon his smaller horse beside Thrénandu. The captain looked ready to tell the youth to be silent and go back home, but a smile from Thranduil stopped him.

"Yes, we are moving out now," the King stated, and then raised his hand, telling his group to move forward. They had a long way to go, he feared, and in the darkness of Mirkwood, much evil lay hidden.

_to be continued…_


	15. Chapter 14: Plans on Both Sides

**Chapter 14: Plans on Both Sides**

* * *

_So innocent. He still has it in him: the uncorrupted, naive side. Though in their sleep, even those who behold great evil look less threatening. But it is merely an illusion. An image of past. What they were long before turning to their dark path…_ A dark smile curved the thin lips, the fair face cocking to the side as the black eyes ran over the sleeping figure of the Mirkwood Prince. It was a strange sign of trust from the youth that he indeed slept in his company, the dark stranger mused. _But maybe he understands that whatever he does, he could not stop me from doing what I want. A smart child indeed. Maybe too so._

A strange howl assaulted the peace of the sleeping forest, scaring a flock of birds into the air. The dark Elf gazed into the darkness, his steady eyes reading the shadows like no creature of light could have. Shadows shifted on the edge of the small clearing, finger-like tendrils creeping closer to the sleeping Elf. The dark one raised his hand and the shadows halted, circling around Legolas without moving closer.

The dark Elf leaned back against a tree, his narrowed eyes watching the Prince. _My plan is working better than I hoped: he is easy to sway, and open for new ideas. Yet I have to be careful. This youth is no fool, and he is playing a game on his own. Watching me when he thinks I do not know._ A small chuckle broke the silence. _Let him think I do not know about his innocent play. After all, he has already fallen into my net. All I have to do it close him inside and complete a task I began years ago…_

Something moved on the edge of the clearing, yellow eyes flashing in the darkness. A low, growling sound came from the woods, and a shape of a Warg emerged from the shadows, its eyes glued to the slumbering Elf. Giant jaws opened, nose sniffing the air. It took a step closer, eyes shifting warily to the sitting Elf. Another step followed, its gaze dropping back to the easy victim.

The dark Elf said one word, its harsh syllables making the Warg jerk back. The animal continued forward after a moment, seemingly deciding to try its luck. The Elf said another word, making the Warg snarl back at him.

A smile crossed the fair features, an elegant hand rising to the air. The Warg practically bounced back, throwing the Elf a baleful look. A growl rippled from its chest, but with flattened ears it turned around and returned to the forest.

The Elf settled back, smiling to himself. His eyes fell upon Legolas again, watching the other sleep peacefully, oblivious to the commotion around him. The shadows kept dancing around the prone form, caressing the pale skin. "Soon you may have him, but not just yet," the dark one told the shadows, his voice smooth, as if speaking to an adored child. The shadows almost purred, continuing their play. They could wait…

* * *

Shannai shivered involuntarily in the night, wrapping his cloak around him. As an Elf, the changes of the atmosphere did not affect him, but the dark feeling of the night… It made him feel frozen alive.

"Shadows are active tonight," a voice commented from the trees above, and Thalión emerged from the natural shelter.

"So you feel it, too," Shannai sighed, somewhat less worried when someone shared his sensations.

"Trust Thalión to feel it," another voice laughed, Asthaldo appearing to stand beside his cousin. "The forest is awfully silent," he continued, giving Thalión a quick glance.

"It has been so for days," Thalión commented, his voice distant. "At night, I can feel it plainly: something dark moves among the trees, and they sense his malice… That is all that I can tell."

"Him? And what of Legolas?" Shannai demanded, suddenly having a feeling that they might actually find his friend like this.

"I cannot sense him. He is hiding, or his presence is… extinguished."

Shannai's face fell and he gave out a small sigh. "Can we find him? He has at least one day's head-start."

"Do not abandon all hope," Asthaldo comforted the youth. "Legolas will appear when he wishes to, if that is the case. Or then we will find him."

"And if we do not find him?" Shannai questioned darkly.

"Then…" Asthaldo breathed, falling silent as Rafél rode to them, joining Shannai on the ground. "We will find him," he finally finished, not meeting the brown eyes that stared up at him.

Rafél snorted, commanding his horse forward again. A silence followed him, not even Shannai daring to speak. It was certain that Rafél didn't wish to mull over the dozens of possibilities they had in front of them: his only task was to find Legolas and bring him home, safe.

"Well, I suppose we keep searching," Asthaldo said with a defeated voice, and after he received nods from his companions, he vanished into the trees, Thalión right behind him.

Shannai stared after the two for a while, seeing a breeze sway the leaves of the canopy. He shivered again, and then summoned his own horse, preparing to join to the others. He definitely didn't want to be left behind in this dark, hostile forest. For once, he did not feel like home in Mirkwood.

* * *

**Next morning**

Legolas blinked, trying to get rid of the haze in his mind. He didn't feel this disoriented after sleep normally, but this morning proved to be different in many ways. For one, he was not in his bed. He was not camping with his companions from patrol, either, but with an Elf he barely knew. The other was sitting on the other side of the opening, black eyes staring at him.

The Prince sat up slowly, blinking again. The haze was slowly fading away, but he still felt slightly confused. Almost… dizzy. He stared at the forest around them, trying to gather his senses. The trees spoke to him, their voices worried, begging him to leave the shadows that followed him. _Follows me? But I haven't felt anything..._ He halted, glancing at the dark figure on the other edge of the clearing. _Oh yes, darkness. Am I already getting ignorant at his presence?_ The idea scared him, but he decided that there was little for him to do. If he wished to stay and observe this enemy, he would be forced to endure the shadows – and the danger that lay within them.

"If you are ready, eat something and then we shall continue," the stranger called out, getting to his feet and walking into the forest.

Legolas did not dare to ask what the other was talking about, deciding that he would not like to hear the answer, whatever it was. Finding a piece of _lembas_ from a pouch on his belt, he munched the bread slowly, deep in thought. When he was finished with his simple breakfast, he got up, heading out to the forest.

It did not take long until the dark Elf appeared from the forest, dropping before Legolas without a sound. "Our next lesson," he smiled, "will be of fear. And control. They are the one and the same, even if you cannot imagine that at first."

Legolas halted, readying himself for any kind of attack possible. But instead of physical contact, he felt cold power reach out towards him. Perfect, pure evil. He tried to fight it off as it assaulted his _fëa_, but the darkness was relentless, circling around to find another way to hit.

"Your first reaction to defeat the darkness is to use the light in you. But what happens when your _fëa_ burns out? You die," the dark one answered to himself with a menacing voice, stepping around Legolas like the shadows he sent forward. "Forget light. With it, you can never defeat the shadows of this world. Darkness consumes light far more easily than the light fights it off," he kept explaining, watching as the youth before him struggled against his assault. "Abandon light," he whispered fervently.

Legolas moaned in pain, the world spinning around him as the darkness reached inside, burning his soul. He fell on his knees, hands tight around his body, trying to protect it from the unseen attack. _I cannot lose! Not like this! Not this easily…_ he thought desperately. But his _fëa_ was giving in, his defences crumbling down.

"Fight," the other Elf ordered, eyes narrowed in their focus. "Use the weapon of the enemy. Counter dark with darkness, evil with greater, deeper evil."

Legolas gasped, pressing his forehead to the ground, his entire body shivering violently. The burning pain was passing away, giving way to the cold void. It felt calming, soothing the inferno inside him, but at the same time came the terror. Walls of darkness closed around him, and with a scream, Legolas reached out mentally, grasping the waiting darkness. With a violent push of his mind he unleashed the darkness against itself, and after a moment of terrible struggle the evil around him gave in.

Cool hands caressed Legolas' head, soothing his hair and damp skin, strange words reaching his ears. Then the words turned back to Elvish, speaking softly to him. "That's it. You did good. Do you see it now, how easy it is?" the other's voice praised, the firm hands forcing him up from the ground. "We will practice some fineness next time, but for now, this is fine enough," the other continued. "Such power as this the Orcs are truly afraid of. You master it, you master them."

Legolas nodded weakly, letting himself collapse against the strong body as a new, different wave of darkness engulfed him, sending him into oblivion. He was too tired to resist, and after a moment of rest he could try and solve this all.

With a smile the older Elf gathered the youth in his arms, watching the other's eyes close in unnatural sleep. "Rest well, young Prince. And when you wake, we shall see what you are truly capable of."

_to be continued…_


	16. Chapter 15: Test

¤…¤ Westron

* * *

**Chapter 15: Test**

Night was falling, an evening-breeze travelling through the darkening forest. It brought a wave of chilling air with it, making its way down from the high slopes of Misty Mountains. Moaning it flew among the tall trees, making them shiver in its wake.

Legolas did not shiver, however, letting the wind pass as an unimportance. The leaves trembled in the trees around him, settling down long after the breeze had passed. High among the branches, shadowed by the limbs above him, Legolas stood watching the ground far below. His blue eyes narrowed, following the movements of a small pack of Orcs.

Sliding down to have a better view, Legolas moved from tree to another, making no more noise than a shadow. Stopping to observe again, the Elf tilted his head, his expression frozen. This group was merely one of scouts, he decided. The main-group was somewhere further upon their road.

Lifting his eyes slightly from the passing group, Legolas reached out with his senses, swiftly spotting the other Orcs nearby. With a small smile, the Prince took the direction, moving swiftly along the branches. The forest was dead-silent around him, soft whispers of the trees reaching out for him. Their voices frightened. But for the first time in his life, Legolas did not halt to comfort them.

Dropping some distance lower, Legolas halted again, preparing to wait. He sat down on his heels, balanced his body, and then looked down to the ground again. It took several long, uneventful minutes before the group of Orcs came into his view, completely oblivious to his presence.

There was no smile as Legolas leaned forward, his eyes darkening as he summoned the darkness around him. First nothing happened, the air staying still and no voice but those of Orcs breaking the silence. Then the Orcs halted, eyeing the forest around them, suddenly fully alert. This time Legolas actually smiled, a cold, unnatural expression for an Elf. Shadows danced in his eyes as he extended his control further, making darkness rise from the ground and swirl around the Orcs.

The foul creatures looked around, visibly shocked. Sounds of fear came from them, their weapons loosing their assured stance. Hurried glances were exchanged between them, wide eyes staring at the shadows.

With a careless movement, Legolas lowered his right hand to his side, pulling his knife free. Without a second thought he jumped down, landing some yards away from the Orcs. The villains looked at the Elf with both surprise and doubt, seeing the shadows rise to meet the Firstborn. Their hesitation only served Legolas' purposes. Without a shout or warning, the Prince attacked, his knife cutting the first Orc's throat deftly, sending a rain of black blood to the air. Not staying to wait for the others to recover, Legolas reached his next opponent, stabbing it to the heart.

Three Orcs lay dead before the rest of the pack was able to comprehend that they were truly under an attack. They divided immediately, attacking the Elf from all sides, but yet they were reluctant to attack this one: the evil feeling around the Elf made them hesitate.

From his place above the battlefield, the dark Elf watched his young apprentice. Legolas' moves were perfectly controlled, bringing death all around him. The Orcs were still confused, and like he had told Legolas to do, the youth kept his focus upon the shadows as well. As long as there was an evil feeling around the Prince, the Orcs would be uncertain to attack him properly.

Leaning his chin on his hand, the dark one let his eyes follow Legolas' each movement, his mind keeping an eye on Legolas' focus. And as the fight continued, Legolas did exactly as he had suspected: let the darkness go, putting his whole mind to the battle at hand. The stranger shook his head, a smile of victory upon his lips. _Defeat is the best teacher, they say. It is your time to learn this, too, dear Legolas._

On the ground, his clothes and skin covered with black blood, Legolas fought off one more Orc, dodging down to the dirty ground to block another. He rolled on his other side, coming up in a same motion and embedding his knife into another Orc's belly. Twisting his blade free he stood up, meeting a sword sent in his direction. As he turned that weapon away, another sword came up from behind, almost slicing him in two. Jumping aside, Legolas avoided contact with the twisted weapon, his own knife ready to strike back.

Suddenly someone grabbed his hand, forcing him off-balance. Striking to the side, Legolas tried to lash out at the enemy, but another pair of hands pushed him down, forcing him to the bloodied ground. Thrashing against his enemies, Legolas fought to get free. But the enemy was too many, and their force kept him easily pinned down.

One of the Orcs stepped above the Elf, a spiked club in its hand. It raised the weapon high above its head, preparing to crush the Elf's skull with a single strike. Legolas struggled in vain, despair mounting in him. Just when the club began to fall, the wind changed, an evil whisper filling the air. The Orcs turned around, their eyes widening.

"¤Release the Elf,¤" a firm voice commanded.

Legolas turned his head, noticing the dark Elf standing some yards away from him. Darkness followed him like a cape, giving him a threatening appearance. The Orcs snarled, speaking with their foul tongue. Some of the words were meant to the Elf, it seemed, because he took a step forward, making the Orcs back away further.

"¤I said, let him go,¤" the Elf repeated, his eyes narrowing.

One of the Orcs stepped forward, most likely being the leader of the group – or just the boldest one. It did not bother to use Westron as it spoke to the Elf towering before it. Angry gestures were made at Legolas' direction, but the dark Elf held his ground, and finally the Orc snarled a final word, speaking its final sentence hurriedly before turning away. All the other Orcs departed as well, leaving Legolas laying to the ground, wide-eyed and shocked. In a few minutes the Orcs had disappeared, the noise of their passing reaching the Elven ears long after.

Legolas sat up, staring after the creatures that should have killed him. But they hadn't. Because an _Elf_ had commanded them not to. Frowning, Legolas tried to remember the one-sided discussion between the Orc and the stranger, and suddenly a flash of knowledge hit him. There was a word he recognised.

"Well done. You survived the battle, and even kept your ground for a while. After some more practise, we will get much further," the dark Elf announced, approaching Legolas.

"They mentioned Sauron," Legolas stated silently.

The other Elf froze and then smiled, looking down at the youth. "So you recognised his name. Good. I would expect nothing less."

"Why would they do so, while speaking to you?" Legolas demanded, slowly getting to his feet. His knife was in his hand before he knew it, his body preparing for attack.

"Why would they indeed…" the other mused, smiling. "Because the Lord of Dol Guldur – yes, you heard right – has some interest in my actions. But not that much interest that he would interfere. And we will keep it that way," the dark one told Legolas, dismissing the youth's colourful expression. "There is no reason to draw Sauron from his own business to mine."

"So it is indeed Sauron who dwells in Dol Guldur?" Legolas asked carefully, his blade lowering slightly.

"It is," the other sighed.

"And what has he and his Orcs to do with you?" the youth questioned, his knife raising again.

"Nothing, as far as I can decide," came the reply. "There is no reason for me to join in with Sauron. You do not need to know the reason, nor do I want you to dwell in thoughts of him. He has no importance to us, yet. We must stay out of his sight and thoughts, that's all."

"Why is that? Would he keep you as a threat?" Legolas asked with a sound of irony in his voice. "Because that you are: a threat. Teaching a son of your enemy to learn the ways of the dark."

"Ah, but you fail to see the _why_. And that is an important thing, in everything. But do not tax yourself: I shall not tell you. Not yet and not for a long time still. Now come, we must finish that miserable pack of Orcs before they reach their Lord. I have no interest to debate with Sauron in any near future," he said darkly, turning to follow the Orcs.

_Do I truly know my enemies at all?_ Legolas wondered as he followed the other. _There is much for me to learn of them, still. But how much information is healthy, I wonder? And where goes the line of observing and accepting?_

_to be continued…_


	17. Chapter 16: True Nightmares

**Chapter 16: True Nightmares**

* * *

_What is that boy thinking?_ Thranduil swore in his mind, bowing down as he rode under a group of low branches. _I hope that Legolas knows this is not a mere game. But he never really liked hide and seek anyway…_ Sighing, the King of Mirkwood gazed at the forest spreading before him. As he looked at it, he couldn't stop thinking how strange all this world seemed to him. _Is this how far we have come? Once, I knew every part of this forest. Today, it all looks dark and unfamiliar. Threatening…_

Pale blue eyes traced the path they were following, trying to remember what it had looked like before the darkness twisted Greenwood the Great into dark Mirkwood. _It is not that I do not love this forest: I still hear the tree's song every day I walk among them. But something has died in here. Too many of the living things around me have ceased to sing._

The great stallion under the King halted suddenly, its ears pricking up. Nervous snorts filled the air as the other horses followed the other's example, hooves pawing the ground. Thranduil leaned forward to calm his mount, but he stopped in the middle of the movement, his senses catching something. His eyes narrowing, Thranduil stared at the shadowy forest, focusing at the sensation that grew stronger all the time. Immense evil.

The wind seemed to change, dark whisper filling the air. Trees shivered, moaning as if in pain. Mist seemed to rise out of nowhere, shadows growing in size. All the forest-floor was covered in darkness when the trees drew even closer together, seeking support from each other.

"What is this?" one of the Elven warriors gasped, shivering involuntarily.

The Elves that had been patrolling through the trees returned to the riding group, their movements hurried and nervous. Suspicious glances were directed at the forest around them, but no one dared to speak another word.

Thranduil turned to look at Rafél who sat upon his horse on the edge of the group. In the other's defeated expression he saw the answer he dreaded, yet sensed himself. "By the Valar, what are you doing, Legolas?" the King gasped, closing his eyes as the shadows increased. The feeling was only an echo where they were, but in its intensity and purity it rivalled the feeling of the greatest evil he had faced.

Slowly the darkness passed, trees letting the late rays of the afternoon shine to the ground. Elves looked around in stunned silence, most of them dismounting to calm their horses. Everything was silent, and as the shadows faded away, a feel of evil remained long after.

"The horses refuse to go no further," Thalión informed his fellow Elves, gazing at the animals with sympathy. "I do not blame them for that," he muttered, looking at the forest again.

"We go on by the trees," Thranduil spoke out, his tone telling his warriors that it was his final decision. No-one argued, and with a nod, Thranduil also dismounted, giving his stallion a comforting pat. He turned around, slowly walking to Rafél who was standing apart from the others, his face pale and haunted. "You also sensed it," the King stated softly, halting beside the other.

Rafél merely nodded, something in his eyes changing. Fading away like the shadows on their feet…

Hope, Thranduil decided, his own mind filling with terror. If Rafél would break, there was no way most of his warriors would make their way to the end. _And what end am I thinking about? My son is lost, somewhere in the middle of those shadows, nothing else. Rafél is merely worried, feeling that he has failed the task I appointed him to._ But Thranduil knew he was merely playing around the truth, not daring to face it. _What is the truth, then? That I feel my son's presence mingling with this darkness? Before, I would have thought it to mean only one thing: but now I am speaking of an Elf, not some servant of dark who is using his power… We must find Legolas soon_, he decided, not daring to think what his son was possibly facing at the moment. "Do not lose your hope," he finally said, glancing at Rafél.

"There is no hope," the guardian returned with a hollow voice, turning to walk back to the others. Even if that was not exactly how he felt, he had no desire to speak further of the matter with his King. He was deeming bad, and his heart told him that something was seriously wrong with Legolas.

* * *

_A dark void was swallowing everything, comforting shadows keeping the complete darkness away from him. Legolas sat alone in the darkness, his wide eyes staring at the emptiness. He felt safe here, in the middle of the shadows. They kept the nothingness away, caressing his skin and whispering sweet nothings to his ears. _

_Fire flared around him, filling the void with burning light. A booming voice exploded from silence, foreign words echoing in the air. Legolas did not understand the words, but he knew they spoke of evil. He shuddered, inching away from the burning light and the voice of a demon that kept haunting his mind. _

_Shadows rushed at his side immediately, asking him to welcome them in so they could protect him. Legolas hesitated, eyeing the swirling darkness around him. Both were dark, the void and the shadows, but only one offered comfort._

The dark Elf watched with interest as the youth rolled in the ground, moaning incoherently in his dreams. Sweat gleamed on the pale skin, speaking of the struggle of several hours. Moon shone in their small clearing, mist floating in the air, giving the world a death-like look.

Getting up from his place, the stranger walked to the sleeping Prince, kneeling down. His hand ghosted over the fair face, smoothing back the blond hair. "Submit," he whispered with a gentle voice. "Accept the darkness in you and welcome the shadows in to your heart."

_Legolas shivered, feeling the void push closer. The evil voice kept repeating the strange words, its tone getting more urgent, threatening. Looking at the shadows milling around his feet, the youth extended his hand, making the tendrils of darkness swirl around his fingers, creeping up his arm. Legolas watched this almost fascinated, his skin tingling under the delicate touch._

The dark Elf smiled, his fingers following a path down a smooth cheek, stopping as he felt the uneven beat of the other's heart under the skin of the youth's neck. Shadows swirled around him, waiting for an opportunity to dive into the slumbering Elf.

_Legolas felt the shadows retreat slightly, playing around him like a joyful wind. As soon as the shadows drew back, however, the void surged forward, flames edging nearer. Legolas jolted back alarmed, reaching for the shadows still within reach. His fingers hesitated for a moment, but when the void made another attempt to overcome him, the Elf touched the shadows, closing his eyes. _

_Shadows let out an overjoyed whisper, closing around Legolas' form. They probed against the Firstborn's mind, soothing away his fear. Taking a deep breath, Legolas opened his mind, and without a further gesture, the shadows slipped in. Warmth engulfed Legolas, drowning away all thoughts. He felt safe, sheltered from the void, and closing his eyes, he let himself go. Falling deeper to an oblivion that welcomed him with fervent touches, Legolas embraced the shadows, letting them erase all the pain and fear of the past._

The dark Elf watched as Legolas' face relaxed, and a second later the shadows engulfed the youth's body. They swirled around for a while, and then seemed to disappear, sinking through the flesh and bone. They dove deep, spreading all around the willing form, blending into the open soul.

"Perfect," the dark one said, getting up slowly. The youth's sleep was peaceful now, no more tossing or turning. But it was not an actual dream, anymore. It was much more. Deeper, dreamless, and completely in his control. The dark Elf couldn't help but smile again, cocking his head to the side. "Yes, you are mine now, dear Legolas. My Lord will be pleased." A soft moan informed him that the youth was waking up, and he silenced himself, looking with obvious interest as the fair eyes opened.

The eyes that had been blue like a bright lake in the sun were now shadowed and dark. Leaning on his hands, Legolas tried to get up, but found his body unable to follow the order. His mind was a myriad of darkness, the forming of a single thought taking all his strength.

"It will pass soon," a dark voice informed the youth. "Just let the shadows settle down first."

Legolas looked up, meeting the black eyes staring down at him. He wanted to say something, anything, but his traitorous mind couldn't form any comprehendible sentence. He sank back to the ground, panting for air, mist clouding his eyes.

"Soon…" the malicious voice whispered, the dark Elf stepping around Legolas. "My Lord is very pleased with you, young one. You are swift to learn, and your inner strength is greater than you might think. With me, you will learn to govern both light and dark, and there will be no-one to oppose you."

Legolas blinked, turning his head so he could see the other. He was too weary to even move his hand, but he was able to feel his senses returning slowly. "Why me?" he finally breathed, hoping that the other heard his voice.

"That is my own little secret," the dark one smiled, stopping in Legolas' line of vision. Their eyes met, and for the first time since Legolas had met this stranger, he thought he saw beyond those dark pools. Now as he also felt the darkness, he understood the other. They were alike. "You will help me to complete my mission on this Earth," the dark Elf continued, his voice even but distant, as if one's who is speaking of a dream which he never thought to become true. "I will fulfil my Lord's task. Sauron will pay for his betrayal," he said with a fading voice, his eyes suddenly clouded. "All Arda will fall before us…" he whispered, turning away from Legolas.

The Prince stared after the other, a full feel of dread landing upon him. "Whom do you serve?" he whispered, more to himself than to his kinsman.

"The darkest," came the answer, and with that the shadows engulfed Legolas' mind again, driving him into dark nothingness.

_to be continued…_


	18. Chapter 17: Finding Tracks

**Chapter 17: Finding Tracks**

* * *

The morning came as pale and hollow as the night before, the mist slowly vanishing. Despite the sun that had already risen, the air was still cold, making Shannai's breath steam. He had never favoured conditions like this, and more than anything at the moment he hoped that the sun would bless him and shine brighter in the near future.

Hopping to another branch to keep himself awake, Shannai looked around, seeing only a few of the warriors on the nearby trees. Everyone had scattered out, trying to find a mark of some sort. _Asthaldo said that we are getting nearer to the place where the yesterday's evil was released. I wonder what we shall find there…_

A sharp whistle rang through the air, making all the Elves halt for a moment. Then they all continued to the direction of the signal, dropping to the ground as they met two of their fellow warriors waiting for them. "What is it?" Dínnor asked as he reached the ones who had given the call.

"We found something a few miles ahead," one of the Elves said. "A group of dead Orcs."

"Dead Orcs?" Shannai mused, confused.

Dínnor gestured the youth to be silent, turning back to the warriors who had found the corpses. "Let's gather the group and head out there. It may give us a clue. Sent a message to the nearest patrols as well. They should keep their eyes open."

"I am sure they are doing so, my Lord," one of the Elves said. "Closest to us is Thrénandu's group, and I am sure he will not let anyone slip from full attention."

Dínnor blessed the other with a short smile, and then turned to welcome Thranduil as the King approached them. "These two found a group of dead Orcs some miles ahead," the Cousin informed his Lord swiftly.

"We head out there," Thranduil confirmed Dínnor's earlier command.

The warriors bowed swiftly, departing back to the trees. It did not take long for the Elves to reach their destination, and as they gathered around the place they were able to feel the lingering feeling of an evil. The Cousins were first to drop to the ground, approaching the corpses cautiously. Thranduil and Rafél followed suit, Shannai staying close to them. Other warriors secured the area, as if expecting another attack.

"What did this?" Shannai spoke out, running a quick eye over the dead.

"An Elf," Asthaldo replied smoothly, kneeling down beside the Orcs. His eyes shifted to Rafél who was staring at the corpses as well. "It happened last night, I suppose, or just before it. Around the time when we felt the evil. There is also marks that some of these foul beasts actually left the place."

"But how do you know an Elf did this?" Shannai piped up.

"The killing-cuts are from Elven weapon," Dínnor observed, frowning.

"A knife, I would say," Asthaldo added.

"But who –" Shannai spoke up again, wishing to get all the answers at once.

"A youth," Rafél muttered, making all others fall silent. "Not a grown-up," he continued. "The cuts are from a youth's height."

"A youth…" Shannai mused. "Legolas!" he suddenly shouted, turning to the King.

Thranduil gave no outer sign of his thoughts, his face passive. But his eyes told a different story, worry and anger was there.

"So, some of the Orcs left the place, and there is no Elven blood in here. Two options: Legolas left the place, or he was taken," Asthaldo counted. "Which happened –"

"My Lords!" came a loud call, interrupting Asthaldo. An Elven warrior dropped from the trees, bowing at the King swiftly. "We found another group of dead Orcs a mile south from here. It is a larger group than this one here, and no tracks lead away from there."

"So someone finished the others…" Dínnor mused. "A riddle, then. Legolas couldn't have done this on his own."

"Are you sure?" Asthaldo asked. "Maybe we should ask Rafél's opinion before assuming too much." All eyes turned at the direction of the guardian, but Rafél was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" Shannai asked, looking around confused. "I didn't even notice him leaving."

"Curse him," Dínnor swore. Swiftly he turned to Thalión, his eyes urgent. "Find him," he commanded, and without another word, Thalión disappeared into the trees.

"Can he really find Rafél?" Shannai doubted. "Rafél can stay hidden from other Elves if he wishes, and why would he leave us so suddenly if he would want to be found?"

"Thalión is the only one who could, if any," Dínnor sighed. "Why does he have to make this all so difficult?" he moaned, kicking one of the corpses nearest to him. "Like we would not have trouble enough to find his missing protege…"

"He only wishes to find Legolas," Asthaldo whispered.

"Like we all," Dínnor spat back at his cousin.

"But his reason is far more personal," Asthaldo continued. "And his bond to Legolas is maybe aiding him at the moment. Valar to bless him that he does not endanger both himself and the Prince he is supposed to protect."

Dínnor didn't say anything, but one look at him told the observer that he was not happy about the situation. But at the moment they had no other choice but to have faith in Thalión, or to continue on their own, without the guardian. Neither option seemed very promising.

As Thranduil – to everyone's surprise –said no other word of the matter, the Elves departed into the trees, starting to make their way towards the other group of dead Orcs. From there on, they would be forced to go blind if no other tracks were indeed found.

* * *

As Rafél followed an unseen path through the forest, his mind wondered free as his _fëa_ guided him forward. Since they had arrived at the Orcs' corpses, he had felt Legolas' presence touch his spirit. The trail the youth had taken was fading away, but now that he had caught the other end, it was not too difficult to follow.

_Maybe I should have merely stayed with the others_, he mused. But Legolas' own presence was drowning away into the darkness even as Rafél moved forward, and he knew he couldn't have afforded to wait another moment. _Thranduil will certainly wish to speak with me of this errand, later. But alone I can move with greater speed, and focus only into the main thing: finding Legolas. My Lord will understand, for he did not stop me from leaving. The others, on the other hand…_

His greatest fear was that Thalión would be sent after him, the other Elf's skill to read the forest was greater than his. But if he would move carefully enough and ask the trees to hide him, he might be able to lose the other from his scent. It was a trick Legolas had taught him, some years ago. He had no idea how the Prince had learned to avoid the Cousin, but he knew that the youth's tactic worked: they had practised it together.

Swallowing past a painful lump in his throat, Rafél forced himself forward. Thinking of Legolas was not a smartest thing to do: he was merely twisting the blade in the already grave wound. Since the last night, his _fëa_ had burned for the desire to find the young Elf. Through their bond, he felt distantly what Legolas did, and at the moment he was almost too afraid to reach out and seek the other out. His heart almost broke at the feel of darkness that emanated from the other's spirit.

Pushing his thoughts away again and focusing solely to his search, Rafél ran ahead, praying in his mind that Legolas would for once wait for him. Because this time the youth seemed to be in a danger he was not able to handle himself.

_to be continued…_


	19. Chapter 18: Shadows Fall

**Chapter 18: Shadows Fall**

Legolas stumbled forward, his shadowed eyes sweeping across the ground. He knew something was wrong with him, but as he tried to force his thoughts upon the matter, his entire body seemed to paralyse. On the occasions when he pressed beyond that state, he blacked out and "woke up" moments later, finding himself walking after the other Elf like a mindless ghost. _When I lose consciousness, something else takes control_, he decided. It did not take him a great effort of thought to realise it was the shadows, both outside and within.

They had walked for hours now, passing nameless mile after another. Legolas very much doubted he had been this far from home before. The trees seemed strange, bent and twisted, their song entirely gone. If there were voices, they spoke of hatred and pain. _Or maybe it is just me, hearing their words wrong?_ the Prince pondered. _This shadow seems to twist everything else, anyway._ Not for the first time since leaving Woodland Realm he hoped he would be home again. But there was no turning back from this road. Not anymore. Even if he would have wanted to leave, he was in control no more.

The dark Elf halted on top of a hill, waiting patiently until his young companion joined him. Glancing at Legolas, he pointed to the south. "There raises the hill where Dol Guldur is set upon. At day, it seems less threatening," he smiled. "We shall not go closer to it," he continued, giving Legolas a stern look. "Remember this sight, however."

"Why do we not approach it?" Legolas mused with a distant voice. The darkness inside his head was whispering urgently, almost excited.

"I do not wish Sauron to interfere into my doings," the older Elf explained. "He hides in his fortress, searching for his lost Ring. Such a fool he is, pouring his power into such a thing. But in his pride he did not see the day coming when a mere Man would cut off his fingers – and Ring," he smiled ironically. "Now he waits and seeks. But he shall move on soon, to another place, for many eyes are turned upon Dol Guldur at the moment, some of them guessing his hideout. He is not yet strong enough to fight. But there will be a day…"

"Why do we not destroy him?" Legolas asked, the idea clearing his mind somewhat. _Yes, destroying Sauron would be an important thing…_ The shadows flared, making Legolas cry out in pain. The Prince raised his hands to his head, waiting for the stabbing pain to fade. His entire body seemed to be one, great source of pain, the feeling making his head spin.

"It is not the right time yet," the dark stranger informed his companion, watching carefully as Legolas gathered himself again. "Stop resisting the darkness," he hissed finally, turning back almost angrily. "It brings you only pain, nothing more. Accepting and learning is more useful for you now –" he halted, eyes directed at the forest before him.

Legolas looked at the other Elf, his mind still trying to recover from the invisible assault. What was the other waiting for? Stepping closer, Legolas also gazed at the unmoving forest, trying to reach out with his senses to understand what the other was awaiting.

The dark Elf's hand shot to the side, halting Legolas. "Wait," he murmured, his eyes narrowing. Legolas felt the other's power push his senses back, even as the other scanned the forest. A smile appeared to the pale features, the black eyes flashing. "Now, now… It is dangerous to be too eager." Turning his eyes to Legolas, he sent his own power upon the youth. It took only few seconds before Legolas' eyes turned dark, the shadows in him taking control. "We are going to have company," the dark one informed. "It seems that you have been careless with hiding your presence. Well, it matters not. We can consider this as a… second test. Now go and give your Elven friend a warm welcome – I am sure he will appreciate it after such a hard search." His hand stole at his side, drawing out a second sword he carried with him. He gave it to the Elf beside him, knowing that the other would understand.

Legolas nodded, a cold smile passing his features. Then he sprang to the trees, making his way back towards the north. The dark one looked after the youth, his smile fading. _It is not the youth being in control at the moment, but it matters not. He gets used to the shadows, and when more time passes, I do not need to control him anymore. We have time, my Legolas, and there is no need at all to rush things._ Also taking his leave, he followed the Prince in silence, keeping his own presence hidden. _Let's see how this guardian welcomes his Prince._

_to be continued…_


	20. Chapter 19: Betrayal

**Chapter 19: Betrayal**

Rafél was reaching the point of despair. The feel of Legolas' presence was almost completely gone, the hours wore on, and he was getting closer to Dol Guldur all the time. _What if I follow a wrong lead? But that cannot be. I felt his presence before, and if I still try hard enough, I can reach him._

Halting for a moment, Rafél gazed at the world of branches before him. He could not pass this way anymore. The limbs tangled together, forbidding all travelling. With an unhappy look, Rafél dropped to the ground, knowing that was the swiftest road to tread at the moment. The trees did not respond to his calls, their hostile look comparing to their dark cores. They would not let any Elf pass.

Walking forward with more care than usually, Rafél strained his senses to their limits. He could not afford to be surprised… A sudden rush of evil made him halt, his breath catching to his throat. Something was approaching him swiftly, and by the feel of it, nothing good. His hand stole to his sword without conscious thought, his stance widening slightly. He knew he had no time to climb to the trees, and moving there would be far more difficult.

Controlling his speeding breath, Rafél waited, his brown eyes searching the darkening forest before him. Whatever was coming, it was aware of his position, heading towards him without hesitation. _I couldn't be so careless to give myself away_, Rafél thought angrily. _But it can't be helped now. I will face this evil, and if it proves to have nothing to do with Legolas, I will bypass it._

Beyond a gentle rise before him, something moved on the ground. Only immortal ears could have heard the sound, but it was enough for Rafél. His entire body tensed up, waiting for an attack. A shape pushed through bushes and tangling limbs, making only little more sound than a passing wind. The approaching figure came into view, last rays of the sun revealing the other easily.

Rafél had never felt relief fall over himself so swiftly, all readiness leaving his body. "Thank you Valar… Legolas!" he called out, stepping towards the youth that now stood on the edge of the slope, staring down at him. A dark thought passed through Rafél's mind, his senses still feeling the presence of the evil. "Legolas," he called out again, less certainly this time. There was something in the other's eyes that did not belong there…

The Prince made no move towards his guardian, dark eyes resting upon the other, observing. Rafél shifted uneasily, searching the forest around them. He saw nothing, but the feel of darkness increased all the time. He stepped forward again, beckoning Legolas to come closer. "We should move away from here," he said. "Please, Legolas, I know we had a disagreement before, but let's solve it somewhere else…"

Legolas shifted, revealing the sheathed sword he had been holding behind his body. A look of uncertainty passed his features, his eyes glued on Rafél.

The guardian looked at his Prince with mounting alarm, knowing that something was very wrong. Legolas' entire spirit seemed to be… gone?

Rafél actually jolted back when a dark figure emerged from the forest behind Legolas, its entire form covered in black cloak. The feel of darkness that followed the creature was enough to take Rafél's breath away, his _fëa_ moaning in pain.

The figure settled beside Legolas, its head turning to the Prince. Then it looked at the shocked guardian again, and Rafél was sure it smiled in the shadows of its cloak. Everything froze for a moment, tension rising until it could have been felt when touched. They all waited, none making the first move.

Finally the dark one turned away, stopping to run a gentle hand over Legolas' hair as a loving gesture. Rafél shivered at the sight, his eyes shifting momentarily at Legolas. The creature took a step away, and Rafél actually sighed in relief, hoping it to leave without a fight. But the creature halted, turning partly back at the waiting Elves. "Kill him," it said with smooth Sindarin, the words directed to the young Prince. Then it walked away from Rafél's sight, only the feeling of evil remaining behind.

Rafél felt like laughing aloud, the absurdity of it all hitting him with full force. "Come, Legolas, it is time to –" he halted in mid-sentence, his eyes widening in horror. Before him, Legolas took a slow step closer to him, his hands sliding the dark sword free, tossing the scabbard aside. Rafél backed an involuntary step, his free hand rising before him. "Legolas…" he tried again, but the black eyes that stared at him showed no sign of recognition.

_to be continued…_


	21. Chapter 20: Joining Battles

**Chapter 20: Joining Battles**

* * *

Thalión knew he was drawing too far ahead of the other Elves, but now that he had caught a scent of Rafél, he didn't dare to halt. He had searched for hours in vain, and finally returned to his group. He was soon sent out to scout again, and this had proved more than successful.

The day was falling into night, shadows growing longer on the ground. But what worried the hunting Elf more was the darkness that seemed to increase with each passing minute. He knew that southern Mirkwood was nowadays perfectly under Dol Guldur's influence, but this was not the same. Something else was also on the move.

A crack from below attracted Thalión's attention and he halted, crouching on the branch he was currently using. His eyes scanned the dark forest floor, and soon he noticed movement. After another moment of inspecting he had counted at least seventy Orcs moving towards the group he had left behind.

Cursing colourfully in Westron, the silver haired Elf gazed back at the direction he had came from. He could not let his kinsmen go unwarned. This large group of Orcs would be easily noticed by the Elves, yes, but in this unnatural darkness, evil creatures hid themselves better than the Elves. He could not risk it.

Letting out a high whistle, Thalión waited for a moment, then let out a series of other high sounds. Additional to that, he closed his eyes, reaching out with his bond to his cousins. Even if the others would not hear his warning, Dínnor and Asthaldo would know something was wrong.

The Orcs were passing by, only a few of them giving the trees a suspicious glance. They did not expect Elves this far south in the forest, and therefor continued their journey. Dark snarls echoed in the darkening forest, cling of weapons speaking of the restless mood.

Thalión watched them pass, and after he was certain they were all gone, he moved forward again, taking his original direction to the south. It took a moment for him before he understood that he felt Rafél's presence clearer than before. "He is close," he whispered, hope rising in him. Soon, he would find the missing Elf, and they could search for Legolas together.

* * *

Dínnor halted suddenly, making both Asthaldo and Shannai run into him. "What is it?" Shannai questioned, drawing away from the collided bodies.

Asthaldo also opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again, his eyes turning distant. "Thalión has…" he began, frowning.

"Spotted a large force of Orcs, coming this way," Dínnor finished. "He warned us about it."

"Well I didn't hear anything," Shannai mumbled. "How do you know?"

"He told us," Asthaldo told matter-of-factly, turning to signal the other warriors.

"Oh," Shannai mumbled. "How?" he inquired, unwilling to let the matter fall before he knew.

"It is the kind of communication that Rafél uses with Legolas sometimes," Dínnor replied.

"Are you sure they are that far already?" Asthaldo asked doubtingly, turning back to his cousin.

"At times, I would say. I am not sure if it is a conscious act, yet," Dínnor shrugged.

Shannai glanced between the two unhappily, deciding he had to ask Legolas of the matter: he could not fish out any more information of the Cousins.

"What is it?" came a new voice, Thranduil dropping next to the trio.

"A group of Orcs is closing up with us, coming from the south," Dínnor replied.

"Seventy at least," Asthaldo corrected, fingering his knives eagerly.

"Is there any sign of Legolas?" the King asked, face thoughtful.

"Nay, my Lord," Dínnor answered. "But as far as I can tell, Thalión is tracking Rafél at the moment."

"Then we have no time to engage into a fight," Thranduil decided, his voice loud enough to reach the warriors that were milling around.

"We are forced to leave the trees soon, for the path up here is getting too hard to travel," Asthaldo interrupted. "It seems that the darkness makes the trees even more… hostile," he finished, eyeing the forest around them.

"Can we circle the Orcs?" Thranduil requested, watching the trees himself. He had known this was coming, but he was determined to stay in the trees as long as possible.

"Plus the darkness makes their senses sharper, unlike ours," Asthaldo announced unhappily.

"First scouts have also confirmed that they are only a mile and a half away," another warrior added carefully.

"Does that mean we fight?" Shannai asked with a small voice, glancing at his King.

"I am afraid so," Thranduil sighed. "But we must avoid confrontation if possible. Try to stay in the trees, and circle around the main group," he called out to the warriors, gaining answering nods.

The Elves spread out slightly, staying closer together than before. Many of them had their bows drawn, weapons ready to be used. Shannai watched this with wide eyes, unused to such behaviour. He had been in battles before, yes, but this all seemed so different. The air around them was thick and menacing, darkness creeping into their minds, torturing their souls and senses. If it would come down to a battle, he was not sure which side would win. The Elves were a lesser force, anyway.

"Don't worry, young one," Asthaldo laughed, patting Shannai's shoulder. "We do not engage into the battle, and shall be on our way to find Legolas before you notice."

"We have to get lower," Dínnor called from ahead, and automatically the Elves went closer to the ground. Wary eyes were directed to the shadows below, everyone waiting for the enemy to approach.

They didn't have to wait long.

When the first lines of the Orcs came into the view, most of the Elves froze, knowing that they were low enough to be seen. A few tried to get higher, but soon came to the level where moving forward was impossible. Shannai kept a careful eye upon the enemy as he went forward between Dínnor and Asthaldo. He had never moved so carefully, but right now it was maybe the only reason why he was still alive. One wrong movement and the Orcs would spot them, dozens of poisoned arrows shot to their direction.

"Easy," Asthaldo whispered, sensing the youth's nervousness.

Shannai glanced back at the other, giving a short nod. Then he looked back forwards again, leaning ahead and pulling himself to another branch, Asthaldo taking one on his right. An ominous crack broke the silence, and Shannai yelped, the branch giving away beneath him. He fell several feet before a hand caught his, Asthaldo holding him still.

The rotten branch dropped in the middle of stunned Orcs, making the foul creatures raise their heads. Yellow eyes widened, noses sniffing the air. Snarls and strange words filled the air, arms pointing up at the Elves

"Whoops," Shannai gulped, looking down with equally shocked look. Asthaldo swore above him, and then yanked him up as a first set of arrows rose into the sky. Shannai was actually able to say "I'm sorry" before he was yanked forward, all hiding forgotten. Elven arrows answered to the ones of Orcs, shouts filling the air. Some of the Orcs attempted to climb to the trees, in hopes of catching the Elves.

"Not good," Asthaldo shouted to his cousin, but Dínnor merely ran on, keeping an eye upon the ground at the same time. Most of the Elves moved forward, some of them keeping the Orcs busy to give the others an opportunity to advance. After the main-force of the Elves had passed, those on the back went forward, protected by the others ahead. It was a slow retreat, but the only one that worked.

The Orcs kept following the Elves, driving them onward like a pack of animals. More arrows went up than came down as the Firstborns tried to increase the distance between themselves and the villains. But the branches were getting more mingled, and the Elves were forced to drop even lower, risking both the arrows of their enemies and the weaker limbs.

"Thrénandu´s group is just a few miles west from us!" a warrior shouted, making his kinsmen glance at him in surprise. "We sent them a word a few hours back," he added, glancing down. "They should be aware of the fight in some moments: I sent two warriors of my own patrol to inform them."

"Good," Dínnor sighed. "They shall distract the Orcs long enough so we may take a safe distance."

"But first they must arrive," Asthaldo reminded, jumping aside from a path of an arrow. "Our luck is running out!"

"Could you be any more optimistic?" Shannai asked, glancing at the youngest Cousin.

"He _is_ the optimistic one," Dínnor answered, dodging down as another arrow whirled past him.

* * *

A shock jarred through Rafél's arms as he raised his own sword to meet Legolas' strike. That one hit told him that he had no reason to hold back: his protege wasn't doing so either. As Legolas drew slightly back and attacked again, Rafél had to use all his balance to keep himself still. "Legolas, please! Listen to me! You don't want to do this!" he cried out in desperation, blocking another strike that would have cut his head off. _What is he doing? Visibly he is not himself, something else controlling him… The way he fights is different too, more aggressive._ Dodging aside he backed away, keeping his sword between them. "Legolas, I beg you, listen to me!" he tried again. _I cannot fight him. I must just take him down without hurting him…_

Legolas attacked again, using his Elven speed as he cut low, aiming to his opponent's feet. Rafél pulled aside, his own sword sliding the other's away, giving him some time before the next strike. The Prince moved forward, but halted then, taunting his rival. Circling to the side he attacked again, but Rafél blocked him easily, backing off even further.

"I am not going to fight you," the guardian ground out, lowering his sword.

"Then die," Legolas hissed, a smile playing upon his lips. Black eyes narrowed, dark sword coming up to next blow.

Reflexes saved Rafél's life, but the impact sent him to the ground, force behind the other's blow surprising him. He rolled to the side, avoiding the next hit, and then got to his feet again. His eyes met Legolas' and finally he was forced to understand that Legolas wasn't really seeing him. Shadows dances in the other's eyes, the smile still lingering upon his lips, cold and promising death.

"Don't do this," Rafél begged, raising his sword as Legolas attacked again. It was taking all his skill to keep the other's strikes away, his arms shaking with effort. Legolas pushed him away, circling slowly around, cold stare freezing his heart. "You are not yourself," Rafél tried again, panting slightly. "But whatever happens, I will not hurt you."

Legolas halted, his sword lowering. He seemed to ponder the words, and Rafél sent a quick prayer to the Gods. Maybe his Prince was finally breaking through the darkness that played him…

Legolas attacked, slicing Rafél's right arm before the other was able to move away. Another strike was blocked, the guardian shifting his sword into his left hand. Legolas spun around, forcing Rafél to turn slightly as he hit again. Dropping lower, keeping their blades locked, Legolas drew his knife free, slashing out.

Rafél didn't cry out as he jumped back, pain flaring in his right leg. He raised his sword, forcing Legolas to keep his distance, biting his jaws together to keep a pained moan inside. His free hand slipped lower, testing the deep wound. His leg was able to support him, but it would not hold long. Drawing a deep breath he drew into his full height, readying himself.

"Time to die," Legolas said, his voice darker than before. He shot forward, sword high, and Rafél rose his own to meet the blow, agreeing to the other's words fully: he would die rather than hurt Legolas, sane or not.

_to be continued…_


	22. Chapter 21: Defeat

**Chapter 21: Defeat**

* * *

Thalión halted, his senses informing that a group of Elves was drawing near to him. He turned to look back, seeing two Elves slip across his line of vision. _What is Thrénandu´s group doing here?_ he mused, taking a step forward. He hesitated, desires warring inside him. But when even more Elves ran past him, he made up his mind. Running forward he soon came up with another small group, almost smiling at the others' shocked looks. "What is going on?" Thalión asked swiftly, more Elves joining them.

"The King's group is under an attack. We are heading out to help them," one of the Elves informed the Cousin. "They are only a mile away from here, moving towards us."

Thalión nodded, moving on with the others. "Where is Thrénandu?" he asked, pulling his bow free.

"He is somewhere behind us," the warrior said, glancing back. "But he told us to gather up before actually joining the battle."

Thalión nodded again, giving the southern path a remorseful look. _You must go on your own for a while still, Rafél. It seems that we are in worse trouble than you, at the moment._

* * *

Rafél locked their swords together, trying to get Legolas off balance. But the youth did not fall for such a simple trick, merely sliding himself free and attacking Rafél's wounded side. _Curse him but he is good. Though I can blame only myself of that_, Rafél thought ironically, keeping a safe distance between them. He was not sure if he was dreaming or not, but he thought he heard sounds of a battle in the distance. _Maybe it would confuse him enough to give me an open space to move._

Legolas also halted, listening momentarily. An unhappy look crossed his face, but his eyes soon turned to Rafél, a false, sweet smile preceding his next attack which nearly knocked Rafél over. "They can't save you," Legolas said menacingly. "They will find your corpse, no more."

"Your father is out there, Legolas," Rafél tried, willing to try every possible way to draw his real protege back to surface. "What do you think he would say if he would see this?"

Legolas halted, pursing his lips as he thought. "He would not recognise his son?" he suggested.

_Good answer, and possibly the correct one, but yet not the one I was searching for_, Rafél thought grimly as he took the opportunity to make his move on Legolas. The other answered to his movement, bringing his sword between them and forcing Rafél to use his. They struggled for a long moment, Rafél counting the dangerous seconds when his strength began to fade. He pushed against Legolas, taking a step back, and then shot his sword down, hitting the knife away from Legolas' grasp as the youth tried to bring it up.

Legolas looked after the lost weapon for a while, but turned soon back to the other Elf, his smile never faltering. He lifted his sword, leaning it against his forehead, and then he came forward again, forcing Rafél to another battle of blades.

* * *

Dínnor had never been so relieved when a familiar body collided into his, a soft laughter informing him that Thalión had arrived. The bow of his cousin sang, dropping three Orcs before Dínnor was able to turn and thank him.

"Forget it," Thalión replied, gazing at the Orcs which were pushing the Elves backwards. "You will have enough time to repay that before this is over." They drew away and climbed to the nearest tree, deciding to take a small debate out of the raging battle.

"How did you come up with Thrénandu?" Asthaldo shouted, distancing himself from the battle below. Most of the Elves were fighting on the ground now, Thrénandu's forces joined into them.

"It seems that you reached me swifter than I thought," Thalión muttered, balancing on his branch. "I took the path through the trees, which proved to be a slower than your way, battle or no. I met Thrénandu's group a while back when they were coming to your aid."

"What about Rafél?" Dínnor asked, cleaning his sword. They would join to the battle soon enough, and he wanted to be prepared.

Thalión shook his head. "I didn't reach him, but he is not far, of that I am sure."

"Your best guess?" Asthaldo asked as he prepared to join the battle below.

"A mile or two," Thalión answered, sending his final arrow flying, "But this darkness makes us all confused."

"A mile longer…" Dínnor muttered. "Our luck is indeed fading out."

"I hope he is faring better, then," Asthaldo quipped. "Not that he would need much for that. And with very good luck, the Orcs will drive us right at him."

"Would that be good, I wonder?" Thalión mused as they dropped back to the ground.

* * *

It was funny how your entire life passed before your eyes when you faced your death. Rafél felt exactly like that, but he had no time to laugh at it. Legolas kept him occupied enough. But death he faced at the moment, staring at those black voids called eyes being the closest promise of death you could get. _I always loved his eyes_, Rafél thought. _The way they could never lie, for his eyes spoke the truth, whatever the situation. When he said he was all right, I saw the hurt in there. But I failed to look in his eyes before this all happened. Surely I could have seen the marks there._

As Legolas met him in one more strike, Rafél finally gasped, his right hand trembling with pain. Blood poured down his arm, slicking the hilt of his sword. His leg wasn't any better, and the numerous other wounds ached from the strain they were forced to endure. But he was unwilling to give in as long as he lived. He could not leave Legolas like this. He needed to know that the other would be fine…

The sounds of the battle were getting increasingly close, and at times Rafél thought he saw a shape moving in the distance. He was tempted to call out, hoping it was his Elven kinsmen fighting whatever enemy they had found. But he couldn't be sure, and therefor he did not risk anything.

Legolas let out a short laugh, swaying the tip of his sword from side to another. "Tired, old one? Why not just to give up?"

_Why not indeed?_ Rafél wondered, his eyes following the other's movements, yet his own sword remained on its place, leaning to the ground. _The only reason why I still fight is you, Legolas._

Visibly bored at their current game, Legolas swung his sword, then took a step forward, lashing a shallow cut at Rafél's breast. The guardian didn't even wince, nor did he move away. His eyes merely stayed staring at Legolas, wishing for some sort of a miracle to happen. Legolas snorted, pacing in front of the other Elf, trying to decide how to end the other's pitiful life. The fight was getting close, an erratic arrow finding its way to their battlefield now and then. It did not matter to him what the others did, however. His battle was here, with _this_ Elf. And yet he hesitated…

Rafél closed his eyes, trying to stop the spinning in his head. He needed to focus, if nothing else. He was not dead yet, so the game was not over. _And how is this game going to end? Will he slay me like an Orc would? No, I guess not. He is no Orc, after all._ A sharp blade pressed against his neck, and without a further fight, Rafél sank down to his knees, opening his eyes to look up at his enemy. And yet he saw no enemy, but a youth he had trained to fight and live. A youth he loved like no other.

Legolas smiled down at his victim, playing various possibilities in his head. Maybe he should leave him dying, let the others find his dying body? The thought pleased him, but yet something… _I cannot!_ something screamed inside of him. Shaking his head and calling more shadows to him, Legolas took a hold of the sword in his hand, bringing it up slowly. He rested it upon Rafél's shoulder, letting it lay there unmoving, gathering anticipation. Would the other beg? Plead for his life like a weak thing he was.

"Legolas please, you know me, don't you?" Rafél tried for one more time. "They are just using the anger in you. The anger you felt for me. But deep inside, you do not wish to kill. Not like this."

"Or maybe I do," Legolas snarled. "Maybe you never took time to see -" He halted, frowning. He wasn't sure if he had even seen this other Elf before, so why was he saying such a thing? _You can't kill him!_ a voice in his head shouted. _You cannot!_ Shaking his head annoyed, Legolas drove down the desperate cries, shifting his sword closer to the other neck, pressing a red line to the pale skin. "Time to die," he muttered.

Cries of the battle beyond theirs came closer, clash of metal against another filling the night. Legolas' hands were steady, pressing his blade against the other's skin slowly but steadily, the rest of the world falling away. _"Kill him!"_ The command given by the dark Elf echoed through his head and became all he could think. Everything else dropped away and lost meaning.

An arrow whistled through the air, tearing leaves of a bush as it passed through the air. Rafél heard it but never saw it coming – not until Legolas' body jerked back, a gasp coming form the other Elf. The black eyes flew wide, the youth taking a step back to catch himself.

Even as Rafél watched, the dark sword dropped to the ground, a violent shiver running through Legolas' body. Wide eyes glanced down, trying to interpret the arrow buried deep in his chest. Blood poured from the wound, staining the already dirty garment of his tunic. After another breath Legolas looked up, his eyes meeting Rafél's. The shadows retreated, the original blue colour being revealed from behind the darkness.

"Legolas…" Rafél gasped, unable to move.

Legolas' lips trembled, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Recognition returned to him and he whispered Rafél's name, his voice rasped as he fought to breath. His legs fell from beneath him and he collapsed to the ground, his fingers clawing at the moss as he fought the pain wracking his body.

Rafél struggled free from his shock, crawling to sit beside Legolas, too tired to stand up. Legolas' fingers dug into his sleeve, holding him close. A small whimper came from the youth, his head resting against Rafél's shoulder.

"I am so sorry," Legolas choked, his body shivering violently.

Rafél shook his head, pulling Legolas away to inspect the arrow. Horror filled him as his eyes followed the shaft that had embedded itself deeply into Legolas' flesh, right below his heart. _An Orc arrow. Possibly poisoned. Such a hit will lead only to–_ Rafél halted his erratic thoughts, making Legolas lean against his body. He pressed the other close, trying to offer the little comfort he had to give. His own pain fell aside, the rest of the world forgotten. "Legolas…" Rafél whispered again, searching the other's eyes.

Tears were streaming down Legolas' cheeks, his eyes getting disoriented. Blood stained his lips, mingling with his tears. He did not try to speak anymore, but the way his eyes looked pleadingly up at Rafél was enough.

Biting his lip, Rafél fought off the dark feeling that began to eat his heart. He could not allow fear overtake him, not now when Legolas needed him most. But what else did he have but desperate fear as Legolas' blood stained his hands and clothes, the youth's body getting limp in his arms, shivers fading.

"Don't give up, Legolas," he begged with a broken voice. The only answer he got was a look of apology in Legolas' eyes, the other's _fëa_ touching faintly against his. "Fight," he hissed, shifting Legolas in his arms, trying to keep the other close. Scent of blood filled the air, making him sick. _It is blood that I am supposed to protect._ "Legolas, I beg you… Do not give up." His voice barely carried to his own ears, and the feel of utter weakness filled him. Legolas' eyes turned glassy, the beat of his heart slowing down under his hands. He was losing him. When the blue eyes finally fell shut he leaned his head against Legolas' forehead, praying with a never-ending mantra to the Gods. "How did I not see this coming?" he asked, his voice seethed with desperate anger. "Why didn't I do anything? Why couldn't I die instead of him?"

An idea entered his head, giving him a flash of hope in the middle of the darkness. Gathering Legolas closer to himself, Rafél pressed his right hand upon Legolas' wound, avoiding from touching the arrow. His mind centred around one thought: saving Legolas. His _fëa_ flared with its last power, reaching out to blend around Legolas', mingling their strength together. "Live for me," Rafél begged, his spirit mingling with Legolas', trying to keep the other from slipping to the endless dream that would end only in Mandos. _I cannot let him die in my arms. Not while I yet live._

**The End…**

_ (continues in "Loyalty to Blood")_

* * *

Lullacry: Heart of Darkness

_Black clouds fill my mind  
I can't cope with this  
I wrote my name in dust  
No shelter in sight  
Still hoping it would last  
Only my pride died_

_Please save me from the heart of darkness  
Please save me  
From the heart of darkness_

_No more shadows  
Not even shades of grey  
I wrote my name in dust  
No shelter in sight  
Still hoping it would last  
Only my pride died_

_Please save me from the heart of darkness  
Please save me from my darkest hour  
I gave everything I had to give  
Please save me from the heart of darkness_


End file.
